


不見

by TeethHsu



Series: 天璣雙白 [2]
Category: SpeXial (Band), 刺客列传 | Men with Sword (TV), 刺客列传 | Men with Sword (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 双白 - Freeform, 易桓, 齊蹇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Summary: 一開始是個點梗文，但是後來點梗人已經不知道去哪裡了，我也離開原本放文的地方了。點的梗有1) 失明；2) 飄洋過海來看你；3) 靈魂/身體互換。
Relationships: Ma Chen-huan | Evan/I Po-ch'en | Ian, 齊之侃/蹇賓
Series: 天璣雙白 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040318





	1. Chapter 1

> Put out the lamp when thou wishest.
> 
> I shall know thy darkness and shall love it.
> 
> 熄燈吧！若您願意。
> 
> 我當明白您的黑暗並且愛它。 
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

絕不能像在山裡時那般直盯著阿蹇的臉瞧──這是齊之侃進了天璣侯府後被糾正的第一件事。

「阿蹇又不是生得令人不忍直視，怎麼就無禮了？」齊之侃不解。

此問一出，齊之侃立刻被糾正了第二件事：絕不可直呼世子殿下名諱。

負責教授齊之侃府內禮節規矩的舍人耐著性子解釋：為了表示敬畏與順從，做臣子的必須壓低視線，盯著主上的腰帶就差不多了，若非主上有令，直目君主雙眼便有僭侮之嫌。其他還有對天璣侯及世子須使用敬稱、面見時須行跪拜大禮、隨侍應當跟在君上身後，距離約二至五尺，不可過於逼仄，也不可令主子有事喚人時尚得提高音量……

侯府規矩極為繁複，所幸齊之侃很聰明，教過一遍便全部記住了。一生再不曾踰矩。

這是齊之侃畢生最後悔的事。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

蹇賓生得很美。齊之侃在山間撿到受傷昏迷的他時，儘管臉擦傷了，依舊美得不似人間所有。齊之侃原想，或許是自己長於山中，見過的人少；後來護送蹇賓下山，一路回到天璣都城，卻也沒見到第二個有這般美貌之人。不，並非狀若婦人好女，更非男人女相。那是一種獨立於性別氣質之外的，帶著凜冽的美。雖然他在山中時未曾說明自己的身份，但從他初時語氣中的極度戒備、舉手投足間不經意流露的優雅、淵博得驚人的學識、以及接受他人服侍的理所當然──不得不說，這人委實是徹頭徹尾的生活白痴──齊之侃也猜到他大約是貴族子弟…只是沒想到竟尊貴至斯罷了。

蹇賓第一次露出笑容，是他自昏迷中醒來後第三日的事了。

他終於確認齊之侃與他所知的任何一股勢力都無關，既不知道他真正的身份，也沒打算多問，蹇賓對受傷原因含糊其辭，他也不以為忤，甚至沒想過要他答謝。

「既然遇上了，總不能扔下你不管，讓你被野獸叼走啊！」

只是舉手之勞，換作他人也會這麼做的。不必放在心上。那日，齊之侃的雙眸明亮而清澈，帶著笑意坦率地看著他這樣說道。

作為天璣侯世子，蹇賓自小在陰險狠戾的勾心鬥角中成長，不只一次幾乎喪命的經歷教會他對任何人都保留三分懷疑，不以真心相付成為條件反射，操弄人心的技倆則是他刻在骨子裡的生存本能──他或許不會生活技能，但他絕對懂得生存。

可是那一天，蹇賓卸下了防備，學齊之侃那般坦率地笑了。條件反射失效，生存本能忘得精光。

他想相信齊之侃，也真的這麼做了。

這是蹇賓畢生唯一不曾後悔的事。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

齊之侃是個光明磊落的人。

但當然，他也有不那麼坦率的時候。

比如說，把阿蹇帶回劍廬不能算是舉手之勞，因為發現阿蹇的地方離他的劍廬其實相當遠。

比如說，他一眼便看出蹇賓是遇刺受傷，所以他不在附近找隱蔽處暫時落腳，而是費了九牛二虎之力將他帶回自己位於深山，人跡罕至的劍廬。

比如說，蹇賓在山中養傷的那段時間，他不只一次等蹇賓睡著之後，藉著月光偷偷端詳他的睡顏。

比如說，他從未告訴任何人的，讓他決心出山林，入廟堂，鞠躬盡瘁，死而後已的真正原因──他想待在能看見蹇賓的地方。

畢竟，蹇賓是齊之侃見過生得最好看的人，而齊之侃從來都是率性而為的。

所以，蹇賓說：「你隨我進來。」他便莫名其妙跟著進去了。

所以，蹇賓說：「不如你留下，做我的侍從。」他便真的留了下來。

在當下，齊之侃一如既往地並未多想。他和大部份的習武之人一樣，更依賴身體的自然反應而非腦中的深思熟慮。這導致連他自己也在很久以後才想明白自己為什麼留下來──既不是為了亡父遺命，也不是追求功成名就；既沒有遠大抱負想施展，甚至也算不上純粹的士為知己者死。

他只是喜歡看見阿蹇高興，喜歡阿蹇笑的模樣，如此而已。

所以，在被教導對主上不可直視、不可直呼名諱之後，齊之侃一度很是糾結：不能看著阿蹇，不，不對，世子殿下，何必勉強留在侯府？不如回山中劍廬算了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

蹇賓是個城府很深的人。

當然，沒有人是生下來就心機深沉的。只是鮮血與親近之人的性命（嗯，有幾次差點包括他自己的性命）寫下的教訓，讓蹇賓成長為一個城府很深的人。他必須喜怒不形於色，不，不止，他必須讓人看不穿自己真正的心思，同時又摸清他人真正的心思，乃至操縱他們的心思。蹇賓學得很好──他什麼都學得很好──好到他幾乎忘了，自己也曾經單純而坦率。

直到他遇見齊之侃。

齊之侃其人，在蹇賓的生命中，無論在各種意義上都是個例外。

比如說，他什麼獎賞都不要──倒不是真的拒絕，齊之侃從來都順著他──只是不管給他什麼，他會規規矩矩地收下，隔天行禮如儀地上表謝恩。可是再珍稀，再貴重的賞賜，也沒見他特別高興過；反之，即使遍賜眾臣而獨缺他的一份，也不見他表現出不滿或失落過。

「錦衣玉食或是粗茶淡飯，對臣而言並無二致。」他抿唇垂首，帶著微不可察的笑意這樣說道。

比如說，他自初識起便一直對自己極好。除了拔擢他做上將軍那回，他因為惶惑不安而猶豫之外，對於蹇賓提出的要求，不論是任性的突發奇想還是別有用心的試探，他總是爽快地答應，然後做到。既沒有厭煩，也不曾防備。

他怎麼就這麼肯定我不會害他？

他什麼都不要，我能用什麼留住他？

自由慣了的他，為什麼肯留下來？學會了所有規矩，能夠遵行得無可挑剔之後，他為什麼反而要離開？

  
  


【待續】  
\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
各種劇情都有太太寫過，正主又甜過同人，要怎麼甜得有創意呢？想來想去，不然就試試看有沒有可能把三個點梗

1）失明  
2）靈魂/身體互換  
3）飄洋過海來看你  


摻在一起做成瀨尿牛丸，不是，惡搞成一個故事好惹XD


	2. Chapter 2

> Set the bird's wings with gold and it will never again soar in the sky.
> 
> 為鳥翼鑲上黃金，這鳥便永遠不能再次翱翔於天空了。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

蹇賓將他所能想到的利害關係與恩怨糾葛梳理了一遍又一遍，可聰明如他，卻怎麼也看不清齊之侃是怎麼想的。

「我以為小齊已經適應侯府裡的生活。」蹇賓壓下心中的失望。勉強擠出一個笑容。

齊之侃望著蹇賓的腰帶，遲疑了兩秒鐘，最後還是沒抬頭直視那雙勾魂攝魄的眸子。張了張嘴，可一個有意義的音節都沒說出來。

蹇賓等了一會，只等到沉默。他本不是個好脾氣的，性子又急，好強如他，自拉不下臉去央求齊之侃別走。未來的天璣侯不能捨不得任何一個人，這對蹇賓自己不是好事，對他的小齊更不是。

「小齊打算回山裡去嗎？」

蹇賓看著面前恭敬垂首的齊之侃問道。他臉上的笑容除了沒有笑意之外，可謂完美，無懈可擊。可惜齊之侃並沒有看見──他忙著克制自己別去偷瞄蹇賓，於是蹇賓連問了兩聲他才回神。

「…大概吧！屬下還未想好。」

這天璣侯府裡的日子真那麼難捱，陪在我身邊真那麼痛苦，讓你連去哪都還未想好也非走不可？蹇賓霍地站起，將手中書冊重重摔在几案上，面無表情地扔下一句話：

「那你便去吧！」

蹇賓不再看齊之侃一眼，一甩袖，轉身大踏步往裡屋走去。齊之侃知他大怒卻又強自壓抑，心裡有幾分說不清的複雜感受，但最多的是心疼。一抬頭，卻見那人停住腳步，身形微微一晃。齊之侃不曾細想，便急忙衝上前去扶住他。

「殿下當心！」

蹇賓身體素質原本算不上硬朗，日前偶感風寒，拖了好些日子，還未回復元氣；此刻一時氣急，才走兩步竟眼前一黑，便要倒下，幸好讓齊之侃及時扶住了。只是蹇賓正在氣頭上，才緩過來便急著掙脫：

「我已准你走了，怎地還不走？！」

他分明站都站不穩，齊之侃怎敢放開？可蹇賓別扭勁上來，掙扎得越發厲害。齊之侃情急之下，乾脆自後將人攔腰抱住。

「阿…殿下！」差點習慣性地喊出舊時的稱呼，幸好及時改口了，齊之侃心想。接著柔聲道：「小心摔傷。」

蹇賓怔愣兩秒，終是停止了掙扎。齊之侃看不見身前那人的神情，只聽得他說：

「我沒事。你去吧！我想歇一會兒。」

他的聲音就像平日對旁人那般冷淡疏離。兩人熟識以來，阿蹇對他一直都是親切溫柔的。那是他獨一份的，也許還是阿蹇全部的親切溫柔。

齊之侃心裡突然難過起來。

蹇賓等了一陣，見他沒有放開自己的意思，嘆了口氣，自行輕輕扳開他的手，進裡屋去了。

齊之侃呆呆站在原地看著蹇賓清瞿的背影，腳步看著尚有些虛浮啊…不放心地想跟進去，卻又不敢。

猶豫之際，門關上了。

蹇賓躺在榻上，腦中一團混亂。印象中，自母妃去世之後，便再沒有任何人擁抱過他；因此方才蹇賓著實嚇了一跳。他早已不記得被擁抱是什麼感覺，久違的，不顧一切的擁抱，令人眷戀不已。可這唯一會擁抱他的人也要離開，再也見不著了…不，他們之間早就生份了。是自己一廂情願硬將他留在身邊，自欺欺人地想要山中時光無限延續下去。

但這分明是不可能的。

一切都只是他一個人的一廂情願。正如只有他仍然喚齊之侃「小齊」一樣，儘管說過不止一次，不在外人面前便不要拘禮，還像從前那般喚他「阿蹇」便好。但齊之侃一次也沒再這樣喚過。

他方才若不改口該有多好。

成為天璣侯的路既孤單又艱難，但蹇賓沒有選擇，這是他與生俱來的責任。天璣的國計民生必須置於他自身的愛恨喜悲之前。遇見齊之侃前他一直做得很好，之後也將如此。

必須如此。

雖然如此，可蹇賓還是不能不怪齊之侃。齊之侃是驀然闖入的一線光亮，這光亮消失之後，本已習以為常的黑暗便顯得格外難以忍受。

蹇賓終於決定齊之侃不能不為此負責之時，天色早已暗下，蹇賓喚來下人詢問，得知齊之侃一個時辰前已經離開。當下顧不得其他，命人牽來廐中快馬，單人匹馬追出城郊十餘里，馬兒不知何故慢了下來，最後竟停步不前。環顧四周，今夜卻是雲層厚積，月光希微。蹇賓夜間視力甚差，幾乎什麼都看不清，正不知該往何處追尋齊之侃，卻聽見前面有打鬥聲，馬兒既不肯前行，蹇賓乾脆下馬，隻身上前查探。半摸索著走了一段，聲響漸大，其中依稀聽見像是齊之侃的斥喝。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

卻說齊之侃出了侯府，茫然走了許久，才後知後覺地反應過來：阿蹇對他說的最後一句話確實冷淡疏離，可扳開他的手指依舊是親切而溫柔的。他愣愣地看著自己的手，想起那人腰間的觸感。怎麼感覺比出山林時還瘦呢？他心想，侯府真不是個好地方，每個人在那兒都過得不快樂。

如果可以把阿蹇一起帶走就好了。

可這是不可能的。何況阿蹇就是離開了侯府，也離不開他肩上的重擔。去了別的地方也不會快樂。在遇見蹇賓之前，齊之侃一直是獨自一人，也習慣了獨自一人，接下來不過是回復原先的生活罷了。可是想到他的劍廬裡再沒有一個什麼都不會，卻理直氣壯等著自己回來伺候的阿蹇，齊之侃的腳步便沉重起來。

不管了，還是先回劍廬把腦中的一團亂麻理清楚再說。

齊之侃一路心事重重，竟忘了換下侯府的華貴衣袍便隻身入山，果然毫不意外被一夥劫匪盯上。尋常匪徒雖說單打獨鬥皆不是他的對手，奈何對方占了地利，人數又多，一時竟落了下風。所幸蹇賓恰在這時趕到，二人聯手，終究打退了那群盜匪，只是蹇賓為護齊之侃，腰間亦狠狠挨了一刀。

「殿下！」

解決完最後一個劫匪，齊之侃連忙上前為蹇賓查看傷勢。兩人誰也沒說話，沉默讓氣氛越來越尷尬。

「你…還是要走嗎？」蹇賓試探著先開了口。

齊之侃腦中原本的一團亂又更亂了。蹇賓竟不顧自身安危獨自來尋自己，還替自己挨了一刀，別說他本已心亂如麻，就是鐵了心要走，他齊之侃這一生也都走不了了。

「…救命之恩，唯以命效之。」

  
  


【待續】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

欸…不知道怎麼搞的，寫著寫著好像歪掉了。不過應該還拉得回來。以《不見》為題，想寫的不只是生理機能上的看不見（失明點梗），也想寫分隔兩地時不得見的相思之意，以及彼此有情，卻因為各種原因無法解讀對方的真心。不知道有沒有辦法寫好這個設定，盡力一試吧！沒辦法一併納入的點梗主題會另外開坑。我雖不才，但接了點梗就一定會寫，請放心。


	3. Chapter 3

> I cannot choose the best.
> 
> The best chooses me.
> 
> 我不能選擇那最好的。 
> 
> 是那最好的選擇我。 
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

蹇賓都要被氣笑了。

「論救命，你救過我不止一次，以後莫要再說這種話了。」

齊之侃不知該說什麼，於是再次沉默以對。蹇賓有些不安，鼓起勇氣再次試探著問道：

「橫豎你也沒別的去處，不如…隨我回去？」

「……屬下領命。」

雖然不明白原因，但齊之侃聽出蹇賓的不安，猶豫了兩秒，便自然而然立刻應承下來。卻聽蹇賓幽幽嘆了口氣，說道：

「就為這一刀，小齊便與我生份了。」

聽著像是對齊之侃說話，卻更像是自言自語。於是齊之侃也不知道該不該回答。他聲音裡的落寞讓齊之侃心疼不已，終於沒忍住偷瞄了蹇賓一眼──所幸蹇賓正望向遠處，若有所思，絲毫未察覺他的視線。

（阿蹇真的很好看。要是能不蹙眉就更好看了。）

齊之侃戀戀不捨地又看了一會，想起他腰間仍在滲血，連忙撕下自己衣袍內襯為蹇賓包紮。聽見裂帛之聲，接著腰間一緊，蹇賓方始回神。由於傷在腰際的緣故，恰使齊之侃的動作像極了一個擁抱。

蹇賓渾身僵硬，莫名其妙紅了眼眶。想回抱住小齊卻又不敢。遲疑之間，包紮已畢，那雙手也鬆開了。

（小齊，你究竟在想什麼？）

蹇賓深吸一口氣，將多餘的情緒壓下，方才開口問道：「小齊可有受傷？」

「多謝殿下關心，屬下並未受傷。此地不宜久留，當儘早回城。」

蹇賓點點頭，再次確認齊之侃不會離他而去之後，終於放下心來，眼前一黑，昏了過去。

（這人怎麼能這樣！？他究竟腦子是怎麼想的！）

齊之侃又著急又心疼，一手摟緊昏迷的蹇賓，一手控韁，策馬飛馳回城。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

易柏辰被硬從睡夢中挖起來一向是要翻臉的──除非挖他起來的人是馬振桓。所以當他不情願地睜開眼，看著面前那張無比熟悉卻不屬於馬振桓的臉時，易柏辰條件反射地對著那張臉就是一頓咆哮。之後呆坐了兩分鐘，一團混沌的腦子終於清醒到足以反應過來哪裡不對──

（靠這不正是本Po帥氣逼人的絕世容顏嗎？！這個易容成我的變態是誰啊？！我的馬馬去哪裡了？）

面前的變態好像聽得見易柏辰的心聲一樣，默默指了指他自己。看在那無奈的表情像極了馬振桓的份上，易柏辰壓下起床氣，沒把那人揍飛。然而由於他實在不明白那人的意思，於是那人又指了指鏡子。

鏡子裡，一臉懵逼望著易柏辰的不是別人，正是馬振桓。

（…什…什麼情況？）

「雖然很不可能，但我猜，我們…大概是…交換了身體。」面前的「易柏辰」一個字一個字字斟句酌地說道。

「你的意思是說…你是馬馬？！」

「易柏辰」無言頷首。

「馬振桓」思考了兩秒，判定這絕對是在做夢。既然是做夢那不起床應該無所謂，老子睏死了。於是迅速躺回去，閉上眼睛。

「易柏辰」又把他挖了起來。

「再睡會趕不上通告的。」「易柏辰」表示。「我們今天輪到第一梯次妝髮，你再睡全部行程都會耽誤。」

「今天通告哪有這麼早…而且不是在做夢嗎？夢裡的通告不用管它…嘶！痛死了！你幹嘛？」「馬振桓」髒話差點就出口了。✕的居然這麼用力捏我的帥臉！

「會痛吧？會痛就不是做夢。快點起來。」

「易柏辰」鍥而不捨，不把他挖起來不罷休。沒辦法，「馬振桓」只好起床盥洗。看著鏡子裡擁有馬振桓外貌的自己，還是很難接受這個事實。看來在這莫名其妙的交換結束之前，兩人都必須扮演對方了。

除了英文程度有點差距之外，應該能混得過去吧！畢竟我倆這麼麻吉。「馬振桓」一邊盥洗一邊開始浮想連翩──

（剛剛那傢伙用我的聲音說著Evan的加拿大腔，還挺萌的。哈哈！乘機來勘驗一下馬馬的胸肌腹肌背肌肱二頭肌…不是，這現在是我的身體我害羞個屁我！不行，這樣就覺得自己好糟糕的話晚上洗澡怎麼辦？）

「易！恩！恩！你被馬桶綁架了嗎？要不要進去救你？」

「你才被馬桶綁架。」

「馬振桓」老大不爽地走出廁所，正對上「易柏辰」那內建馬馬式深情款款風格的…的…狗狗眼……

「噗哈哈哈哈……」

「馬振桓」笑得眼淚都出來了。「易柏辰」只能一臉懵逼地望著他笑成表情包。

「你笑完沒？我們還有很多事得商量。」

「易柏辰」看起來無奈得無以復加。

「你說。」

「馬振桓」總算停止了狂笑。

「第一、要不要告訴哥和其他兄弟？第二、為什麼會交換？要怎麼換回來？第三、你會不會戴隱形眼鏡？我近視度數不算淺。第四、跳舞跟走位我們得加練對方的。第五……」

「易柏辰」一如原本的馬振桓，很有條理地一一列舉出問題來。

「你…真的是馬馬嗎？」

「馬振桓」再次向「易柏辰」確認。

「易柏辰」看起來又更無奈了。

「我騙你有什麼好處？」

「誰知道這是不是整人遊戲啊？我問你，馬馬畫的馬長什麼樣？你畫得出來我就相信你。」

「我畫得出來的話今天早餐你負責。」

「易柏辰」也提出了條件。

「沒問題！」

「馬振桓」爽快答應。

「易柏辰」迅速畫出了一個可愛的正面馬頭。「馬振桓」看了看，只得接受這人真是他的馬馬。

「我要吃小籠包、咖啡、蛋餅、總匯三明治……」

「易柏辰」得意洋洋地開始點菜。

（好吧！這食量跟餐點偏好也是馬馬沒錯。敲我竹槓…肥死你算了！）

「粉絲說我最近瘦了很多，讓我多吃點的。」

「易柏辰」一臉無辜。

（馬馬你又賣萌！為了吃而賣萌你可不可恥……）

「我才沒有賣萌。」「易柏辰」反駁。

「你怎麼都知道我在想什麼？」難道他聽得見我的心聲？「馬振桓」大惑不解。

「誰叫你心裡想什麼都寫在臉上？」

「易柏辰」用關愛智障兒童的眼神看著「馬振桓」。

（可惡…咦？對了！）

「別說易恩哥沒有提醒你。這陣子粉絲都叫我該控制身材了。你現在可是易柏辰。」

「馬振桓」笑得非常欠揍。

「…算你狠。」

「易柏辰」恨得牙癢癢的。

  
  


【待續】


	4. Chapter 4

> I live in this little world of mine and am afraid to make it the least less. 
> 
> Life me into thy world and let me have the freedom gladly to lose my all.
> 
> 我生活在我這小小的世界裡，生怕使它再少掉一丁點兒。
> 
> 讓我進入您的世界裡生活，讓我擁有樂於失去我所有一切的自由。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

那天夜裡齊之侃抱著不省人事的蹇賓直接衝進天璣侯府，把所有人都嚇壞了。天璣侯大為震怒，而蹇賓回到侯府就發起高燒，病勢更一度危急，蹇賓的手足們以及盤根錯節的各方勢力也對世子之位重起了覬覦之心。

病中的蹇賓神智清明的時間少得可憐，於是原本對侯府內各種勾心鬥角視而不見的齊之侃，不得不替蹇賓應付起這一切。齊之侃很聰明，吃過一兩次悶虧之後便再也沒有人能從他這兒討得一點便宜──不得不說，齊之侃的風格相較於蹇賓本人要簡單粗暴許多。不過，這也不能怪他，畢竟照顧蹇賓已經夠他忙的，他一點都不想多費心思在不重要的人和沒興趣的事上。

也因著這些不大不小的「意外」，保險起見，齊之侃開始再次像在山中那般事事親力親為，衣不解帶，日夜守在榻旁看護蹇賓。當然，齊之侃也不是完全沒有私心的：蹇賓那儘管如今削瘦憔悴，依舊美得令他著迷的容顏，他愛看多久都行；還可以像在山中時那般，把腦中天馬行空的念頭全說給蹇賓聽。

在齊之侃的認知裡，儘管性格有些小彆扭，蹇賓溫柔而重情義，始終是可愛可親的。儘管出於某種齊之侃起初並不明白的理由，他總下意識地拒人於千里之外，竭盡所能令自己顯得難以捉摸。不過齊之侃從不介意──

「我想對你好便對你好。為什麼要有理由？」

齊之侃是這樣回答的。因而蹇賓的一切努力，到了齊之侃這兒全是徒勞。蹇賓不能理解這種無目的性的友好。在他的世界裡，這是不存在的。就連母妃對他的疼愛也摻有爭取立為儲嗣，以鞏固母家勢力的目的在。這份友好讓蹇賓捨不得放手，可在衝動地留下人之後，他才想到在侯府裡，齊之侃不可避免會見識到自己的陰暗面，他的多疑、心計深沉與手段狠辣不可能永遠瞞過齊之侃。這樣的他，怎麼配得上光風霽月的齊之侃？

「小齊別走…小齊……」

於是蹇賓病中的囈語，翻來覆去總是這一句。齊之侃只能不厭其煩地握緊他的手，一遍遍告訴他：

「小齊在這裡，小齊不走。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

「Popo，該起床了。」馬振桓的聲音溫柔得能溺死人。

易柏辰閉著眼睛摸索到手機，無比熟練地將鬧鐘調到貪睡模式。

十分鐘後。

「易恩，快起來了。」馬振桓還是一貫的溫柔。

重複上述操作。

…Ｎ次。

第Ｎ+１個十分鐘後。

還是馬振桓的聲音，溫柔地：「易柏辰你要不要起床了？」突然凶狠地：「RIGHT NOW！」

易柏辰從床上彈起來，一把抓過手機按掉鬧鐘，然後坐在床上望著手機發呆。

其實今年因為種種緣故遲遲未能開工，易柏辰這段時間閒得很。根本不需要調鬧鐘。

他只是想他的馬馬了。

粉絲都說他們倆湊在一起就會開啟ＩＥ結界，說不完的悄悄話、只有彼此秒懂的冷梗、全程緊黏在一塊兒想拍個人獨照都拍不到…之類的。

這些都是事實，易柏辰表示。大家不知道的是，ＩＥ結界裡還發生過幾次無法用常理解釋的事件：

比如，易柏辰這組鬧鐘聲音檔的來源。

這確實是馬振桓的聲音，卻不是馬振桓本人錄下的。不，不是側錄或盜錄，也不是剪接合成。一字一句，振動的是馬振桓的聲帶，翕動的是馬振桓的唇舌，共鳴的是馬振桓的口腔鼻腔胸腔腹腔，只是說話的人不是馬振桓。

對，正是兩人互換了軀殼那回，易柏辰乘機偷偷錄下的紀念品。

那次軀殼互換持續了大約一週，開始和結束一樣毫無來由莫名其妙。這麼中二的事居然真的發生了，令兩人的中二之魂熊熊燃起，於是商議之後決定順勢扮演對方，磨練演技之餘也試試看團裡弟兄們什麼時候才會發現。也是運氣好，那陣子兩人在同一個劇組拍戲，團體出專輯打歌也都在一塊兒，能互相掩護，要不憑他倆一個中文差一個英語廢的，露餡根本分分鐘的事。畢竟是隨時能張開ＩＥ結界隔絕外界的小伙伴，語言問題一旦解決，其他方面憑著默契和對彼此的了解，沒有緊盯著用放大鏡聚精會神地挑毛病是很難發現的。

果然，跳對方的舞、記對方的走位、演對方的角色、說對方的招牌冷笑話都順利過關，易恩學Evan站在一邊笑得歲月靜好與世無爭基本沒什麼難度；Evan模仿易恩在錄影時打呵欠、放空更是維妙維肖。由於大伙兒工作行程都很滿，誰也沒有多餘的精力緊盯著他們兩個瞧；粉絲們雖然腦洞一貫很大，但一來沒有證據，二來，反正不管他們做什麼或不做什麼，粉絲們都會自動給他們配滿滿粉紅氣泡的濾鏡，搞得不管兩人間是不是真有什麼，看起來都像是有點什麼。

於是直到回復原狀，誰也沒有發現有哪兒不對勁。不過，也因為從頭到尾都沒有被任何人發覺，他們倆反而不知如何將這事告訴其他人。這事只好成為兩人的小秘密了。

看到這裡，很多人肯定都想問：那麼，他們之間到底有沒有什麼？

如果是受訪時被問，答案恐怕會是

「什麼是指什麼？」

然後所有人都被大量的「什麼」淹沒最後不知所云；或是

「有/沒有！」

兩個人同時答出完全相反的答案、互瞪、鬥嘴、逐漸離題…等等。但若是私底下問現在坐在床上發呆的易恩，他多半會誠實地回答你：

「我不知道欸……」

在被Evan告知兩人互換了身體時，易柏辰一度是竊喜的：想看馬馬不必偷瞄了，只要照鏡子就行；也不用擔心偷拍他會被抓包，只需要自拍就行。愛怎麼拍就怎麼拍（而且保證比他真正的自拍好看多了）…

…喂喂！想什麼呢？！才不會拍那種限制級的東西！去把你們腦子裡的黃色廢料倒一倒！…好吧…想當然多少想過，但做是絕對不可能做的。

扯遠了。

前面說的這些只是附贈，易柏辰感到竊喜的最主要原因是──住在他的軀殼裡，一定能知道Evan在想什麼吧？

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

1）這一回寫很久，修修改改一直不滿意。上一回我也不太滿意，我想看故事的人（如果還存在的話）可能也不太滿意。但總之先這樣吧！至少我確定了「把三個梗寫在同一個故事裡」的企圖應該可以達成。

2）寫真人ＣＰ果然也是經驗值破蛋後就沒那麼束手縛腳了──不過也僅限於使用人名啦…太出格我還是不敢寫的。

3）雖然時空背景不一樣但還是同一個故事。


	5. Chapter 5

> In heart's perspective the distance looms large.
> 
> 以心的觀點而言距離日益擴大。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

「很可惜，就算借用了另一個人的身體，也沒辦法知道他在想些什麼。」十分令人惆悵的答案從馬振桓口中說出。

他背靠著牆，一個人坐在向晚時分的陰影裡，似乎整個人都變得模糊了。

「何況，如果連自己都看不清，另一個人又怎麼可能懂呢？」

馬振桓的聲音平靜溫柔，一如他一直以來給人的印象──只是在暮色的映襯下，無端平添了一絲傷感。

在團裡，馬振桓和易柏辰的關係最好，最有話聊。可就算面對的是易柏辰，馬振桓仍然算不上是個擅長表達的人。他總是想很多很多，然後全部堆在心裡，壓得自己喘不過氣；有的時候易柏辰會想，這傢伙表現於外的從容，究竟是與生俱來的佛系性格、過度壓抑換來的表面和平、還是純粹由於腦內計算量太大使得反應速度遲緩？

馬振桓自己也答不出來。

他很聰明，很優秀；不是百分之百乖順聽話，卻也不會做什麼太出格的事；馬振桓不是個賭徒，他會避免在資訊缺乏的狀況下做決定。他愛面子，怕出醜，怕熱臉貼冷屁股。他習慣安穩平順，做任何投資都不忘避險、仔細設定停利/停損點、是他在大學的專業課程裡學到的。

只是，畢業後他才明白，人生中大部分的事是無從避險的；重要決策多半得在資訊不足的情況下做出，很多時候甚至像賭俄羅斯輪盤：幾近隨機的決策過程，賠上整條性命的結局。

在這種事上，誰都難免躊躇不前。

馬振桓有時想，是不是因為自己的躊躇不前，導致很多事也隨之停滯，成了一灘死水？別的不提，他至今還因為種種原因關在加拿大的家裡，哪兒也去不了。他覺得不能一直這樣下去，自己該拿出背水一戰的勇氣，以破釜沉舟的決心突破困境。可是，這份勇氣與決心該用在哪兒呢？他甚至找不到著力點。

是日有所思，夜有所夢嗎？最近他總是夢見自己曾飾演過的天璣王蹇賓…當然，以及他的近侍齊之侃。

場景和對話都很熟悉，依照時序一個片段一個片段「重現」──說是「重現」，只是因為那在醒來之後依然強烈的似曾相識之感。事實上馬振桓很確定夢裡的場景是劇本裡沒有，也不在拍攝現場導演的增刪改動之內的。

天璣王蹇賓的人設，嚴格說來並不討人喜歡，可說是馬振桓扮演過的角色中，形象相對負面的一位，並且甚至原本還不是分派給他的…但總之由他飾演的效果出乎意料地好，本不那麼討喜的人設因為扮相極美的緣故，竟也變得受歡迎了。

馬振桓和蹇賓相似之處並不多。最顯而易見的不同就是蹇賓脾氣急躁、易怒且多疑，而馬振桓幾乎總是安靜平和的；讓SpeXial團員們形容他發脾氣的模樣，其他人苦思之後一致表示：

「Evan會發脾氣嗎？」

唯有易柏辰模仿了一下看不出和平日有何不同的Evan。他表示：「馬馬生氣時看上去也跟平常一樣。」

那你怎麼看出Evan生氣的？

易柏辰（苦思許久）：「…不會講欸…但反正我就是知道。」

馬振桓：「……」

馬振桓十分珍惜拍戲期間那段辛苦又快樂的回憶，原本交情就好的易恩，拍完戲之後感情更好了，雙白ＣＰ更隱隱有與主ＣＰ執離分庭抗禮之勢……

但這些都不是重點啊！重點是鈞天大陸的故事完全是虛擬架空，不曾存在過的吧？！那麼老子每晚有如蹇賓人生走馬燈的夢境是怎麼回事？！馬振桓扶額。

天色已經完全暗下，依舊坐在黑暗中的馬振桓沉默而孤獨，看起來更模糊了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

察覺蹇賓的眼疾時，他一度天真地希望這可以讓他的阿蹇不必繼承侯位。

「小齊可知儲君廢後當如何？」蹇賓看著齊之侃（的方向），笑得溫柔和煦。

「不知。」

「縱不見弒，亦必憂死。」蹇賓的話語低得像一聲嘆息。「小齊，我被立為儲君之日，便已沒有回頭路。」

齊之侃略一思量，不得不承認蹇賓說的是事實；而且，平心而論，蹇賓也確實是兄弟中最有治國才能的。

──既如此，阿蹇想要的，他的小齊自當助他實現。

日子在彼此誤解的潛在依戀與竭盡所能的著意克制中飛逝。在齊之侃的護衛下，蹇賓有驚無險成功繼位，數年之後，更順應時勢，立國稱王。

而今回想起來，蹇賓的視力大約是從那場病之後便開始惡化。

除了頻繁發作的頭疼與暈眩之外，那場病還留下了原因不明的眼疾。不過蹇賓掩飾得很好，沒有任何人發現他的視力出了問題。

除了齊之侃。

蹇賓的任何細微變化都瞞不過齊之侃。因為除非必要，齊之侃的注意力是不會分給蹇賓以外的人事物的。不知不覺中，蹇賓早已成為齊之侃的全部，他只為蹇賓一人而活。

作為君王近侍，這可是萬中無一，求之不得的絕佳素質──可這並不是蹇賓想要的。蹇賓不需要再多一個死士，就算他的武功冠絕天下；蹇賓不要齊之侃用性命去換取任何東西，與此正相反，他想把這世間所有的好處都給他的小齊。

可是他想得出的所有好處，小齊全都不想要。他只知道小齊在這裡過得並不快樂──也許小齊只想要自由自在，遠離朝堂。可蹇賓又實在捨不得。

這事本已讓蹇賓很煩躁，偏生一份奏摺讀了許久，上頭的字卻是越發模糊，怎麼也看不清。一怒之下，忍不住又把几案上的奏摺全掃到地上，伺候的宮人也被他轟出殿外。

齊之侃見王上無端發怒，便令宮人退下自去歇息。自己默默將一地的奏摺收拾妥當，然後為他換了一盞茶。

「王上可是又頭疼了？」

「小齊，你走近些。」蹇賓的聲音裡摻雜了一絲沒來得及藏起的慌亂。

「王上？您……」蹇賓抓住齊之侃的手臂，輕輕搖頭，示意他別聲張。

齊之侃會意，只如平日一般勸道：「時候不早，請王上保重玉體，早些歇息。」

「也罷。來人……」

「臣方才見王上心煩，便自作主張讓宮人們退下了。」

齊之侃正欲請罪，蹇賓抬手制止了他。

「既如此，今晚恐要委屈上將軍替本王更衣，服侍本王就寢了。」

「不委屈…咳嗯！臣，臣遵旨。」

齊之侃尷尬不已，抬眼偷瞄，卻見蹇賓終於露出今晚第一個微笑。一雙桃花眸溫柔多情，這樣一雙妙目的主人自亦是溫柔多情的──如果那目光仍有焦點的話。

齊之侃對著蹇賓的笑容，頭一次一點也笑不出來。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

終於寫到失明梗了…


	6. Chapter 6

> Like the meeting of the seagulls and the waves we meet and come near.
> 
> The seagulls fly off, the waves roll away and we depart.
> 
> 就像海鷗和海浪的相遇， 我們相遇，靠近。
> 
> 海鷗飛去，海浪滾遠， 而我們分離。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

齊之侃本是蹇賓近侍，更衣之類的瑣事向來不假手他人。如今雖做了上將軍，統領一國兵馬，再次做起近侍的工作仍然細心妥貼。服侍蹇賓睡下之後，齊之侃正欲像從前那般到門外值守，一轉身，衣袖被拽住了。

「小齊，你別走！」

蹇賓似乎也被自己聲音裡透露出的無助嚇了一跳。他掩飾性地輕咳幾聲，再開口，仍是那個不怒自威，從容優雅的天璣王：

「小齊今夜留宿宮中，不必回將軍府了。」蹇賓猶豫片刻，裝作臨時興起般說道：

「我與小齊已許多年不曾再同榻而眠。方才思及山中養傷之日，甚是懷念。未知今夜小齊可願與寡人抵足同榻，閒話當年？」

蹇賓語氣輕鬆，帶著笑意，但他緊緊拽住齊之侃衣袖的手卻在微微顫抖。

「臣遵旨。」

話音未落，齊之侃悄悄抬眼，看見蹇賓臉上本已十分勉強的笑容迅速暗淡下去，緊拽住他衣袖的手也賭氣般鬆開，碰一聲摔在榻上。

「無須勉強。這並非什麼旨意，僅是……」蹇賓停頓了好一會兒，搜索枯腸，卻想不出適當的詞語。「…罷了，沒什麼。小齊也去歇息吧！」

蹇賓背過身去，不再理睬兀自呆立原地，不知所措的齊之侃。他雖脾氣暴烈，可每每小齊像這般「恪守臣節」，蹇賓只是拂袖而去，找個地方自個兒生悶氣。雖然蹇賓絕不會承認，但他就是捨不得對小齊說一句重話。

蹇賓是王，而王是註定孤獨的。他沒時間自傷自憐，今夜他更連氣小齊的不解風情都沒有餘裕。近來頭疼越發頻繁，視力也持續惡化，讓小齊攙扶著回寢殿時，眼前的物事越發模糊了。此事隱瞞不了多久，在群臣察覺之前，他必須想出應對辦法；否則保不住王位，保不住性命，更保不住小齊。

小齊……

若這眼疾治不好，就再也看不見小齊了。明明還沒看夠，還沒將他的容顏仔細鐫刻在心底，怎麼辦？

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

阿蹇傷心了。

雖然齊之侃不知道自己說錯了什麼，但他的阿蹇確實受傷了。他的背影看上去既孤獨，又哀傷，令齊之侃一時間無法決定自己該離開還是該留下。蹇賓是他的信仰，他的一切，他知道自己對阿蹇的感情遠不只是臣子的忠誠，雖然具體究竟是什麼，他不讓自己細想下去，但他知道一旦越界，後果難以預料，要再回頭卻是沒有機會了。

留下，不敢；離開，捨不得。齊之侃在原地站了許久，腦中全是阿蹇拽住他衣袖的手，和那聲「小齊，你別走！」

齊之侃驀然想起，阿蹇當年病中昏迷時的囈語也是這句話──並且只有這句話。

阿蹇從不在人前示弱。即使在他的小齊面前也一樣。所以，他那一瞬間沒能完全藏起的慌亂，代表的是無比巨大，大到就要將他壓垮的恐懼吧？

而我還在猶豫要不要逃走！

齊之侃有時腦子真的很慢。所幸他決定的事行動一向迅速果決，絲毫不拖泥帶水。蹇賓目不能視物，只聽見一陣窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦聲響，接著，那人在身旁躺了下來。

雖然起初開口相邀的是自己，但此刻蹇賓卻緊張得渾身僵硬。身後那人試著輕輕扳過他的肩膀，他沒回身；待肩上那隻手的溫度離開，蹇賓又覺得後悔。

蹇賓再次睜開雙眼，眼前一片黑暗。方才那手掌曾攀住之處肌膚像被灼傷般細密地刺痛起來，早先硬逼著自己專心梳理到一半的朝中情勢，被那細小的疼痛全部打亂了。他是王，尊貴的，高高在上，註定孤芳自賞的王，卻在渴望著作為王者最不該渴望，也最不可能擁有的東西。他想到父親死前對他的評價：

「勤敏有餘，然重情而決遲。」

當時他是不服氣的。他自認於朝政向來公正無私，決斷明快，該殺該除者亦從未心慈手軟。這世上他蹇賓有情者只一個無欲無求的齊之侃，這樣都叫重情而決遲，世上還有不重情、不決遲的人嗎？

現在他終於不得不承認，父親的評價是很準確的。

「小齊，把燈點上。」蹇賓輕聲吩咐道。

身旁那人卻沒有動作。

蹇賓警覺地迅速坐起，一手摸索著藏在枕頭下的匕首，一手向身旁之人的方向抓去──被那人握住了。蹇賓聽見他低聲道：

「王上莫怕，小齊在這裡。」

「你去把燈點上。」

「……」

「小齊？」

「王上，」齊之侃的聲音沙啞了。他突然將蹇賓整個人緊緊攬入懷中，深吸一口氣，才道：「臣…並未熄燈。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

易柏辰從夢中驚醒，背後全是冷汗。

居然夢見了齊之侃和蹇賓。

他的王上怎麼會看不見了呢？當初拍戲時也沒有過這設定啊！

看了看表，凌晨兩點半。馬馬那兒的時間應該是接近中午…易柏辰一邊熟練地計算著一邊撈過手機，送出視訊通話請求。

第三次撥打終於接通。

「馬振桓你在幹嘛？動作怎麼那麼慢？」易柏辰一接通就忍不住埋怨。

「易恩你半夜不睡覺突然急著跟我視訊？有沒有搞錯？」

不知道是馬振桓才起床不久，腦子還在暖機，還是越洋視訊太吃頻寬嚴重delay，易柏辰覺得自己等了一個世紀才等到馬振桓慢條斯理的回答。

「馬馬你看得見我嗎？看得清楚嗎？眼睛沒有不舒服？確定吼？度數有沒有加深？你在家沒事不用那麼Set，戴眼鏡就好，隱形眼鏡先別戴了知道嗎？…（下略數百字叮嚀）」

易柏辰連珠砲似地問了一堆問題，又交代了一堆要他好好保護眼睛，馬振桓原本才起床沒多久，好不容易有點條理的腦子被易柏辰不分青紅皂白一通叮囑之後又糊成了一團。停頓了許久，馬振桓才反問道：

「做噩夢了？」

彷彿被一眼看穿的感覺讓易柏辰非常不爽：「關你屁事喔？你快點回答我。」

「好吧好吧。我看得見；看得清楚；沒有不舒服；確定；度數沒加深。」馬振桓很犯規地歪頭看著易柏辰微笑回答。

「靠！又賣萌！幾歲了還賣萌。」易柏辰很不自在地抓了抓被他睡成一蓬亂草的頭髮。移開了視線。

「真的沒有做噩夢？」

「…有。」

「夢見我眼睛看不見了？」馬振桓似乎想到了什麼，臉上的微笑僵住了。然而移開了視線的易柏辰並沒有發現。

「嗯…也不算，是……」易柏辰莫名其妙覺得很尷尬。「是……」

「煎餅王。」「蹇賓？」

兩人同時說出口後，同步瞪大了眼睛驚訝地看著對方。

  
  


【待續】


	7. Chapter 7

> what you are you do not see, what you see is your shadow.
> 
> 你並未看見何為你自己，你看見的是你的影子。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

確認自己完全看不見之後，蹇賓的心情反倒平靜了下來。甚至反過來安慰聲音裡明顯帶著哽咽的齊之侃。他輕輕拍了拍齊之侃的肩膀，調整了一下姿勢。

「小齊，借你的肩膀靠一會兒。」

齊之侃低下頭，看見他的王上閉著眼，長睫陰影映在臉上，嘴角噙著淺笑；不再滿是他始終不太明白緣由的不安與彆扭，又回到在山裡時的理直氣壯和親暱。在齊之侃開口前，他及時補了一句：

「『臣遵旨』之類的廢話別再說了。看在我如今失明的份上，讓我今晚只做阿蹇，行嗎？」

齊之侃愣愣點頭，半晌才想起阿蹇如今看不見，趕緊答道：

「沒問題。」

蹇賓點點頭，很滿意地笑了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

「…就是這樣。」

易柏辰敘述完，尷尬地又抓了抓本已亂得像鳥窩的頭髮。媽呀這夢講出來怎麼那麼羞恥！幸好用眼角餘光偷瞄馬振桓時，發現他比自己還尷尬，臉都紅了。

尷尬這事就是這樣，一旦發現對方比自己更尷尬，就沒那麼尷尬了。

「馬馬你臉超紅的欸！你有化妝嗎？」易柏辰哪壺不開提哪壺。

「沒有…當然沒有。可能…可能是暖氣開太強了，我，嗯，我去調一下。」

尷尬這事就是這樣，一旦發現自己比對方更尷尬，就會越來越尷尬。馬振桓不得不找了個藉口離開畫面冷靜一下再回來。

再回到畫面裡的馬振桓看起來又回復正常了。

「你真的超Set的。」等得不耐煩的易柏辰表示。

馬振桓瞪他一眼，沒心思多閒扯，直接切入主題：「我也做了一樣的夢。」

「劇情怎麼跟那時候的劇本都不一樣？」

雖然望著彼此的眼神看起來真的很有點什麼，但動作上可是恪遵發乎情，止乎禮的指導原則，最後穿戰袍送別的那場戲，兩人整頂頭盔都摸遍了就是不敢碰對方的手指尖；夢裡的齊之侃卻敢在王上沒摔倒沒受傷的狀況下毫不客氣把人摟得死緊。

（不愧是我家煎餅，手感就是好！）

「你是不是在想什麼不善良的事？」馬振桓盯著易柏辰的臉，皺眉問道。

「哪有！」雖然嚴格來講並沒有多不善良，易柏辰還是心虛了。「那什麼…我問你，你在夢裡也是演煎餅王嗎？最後是真的看不見了嗎？」

馬振桓默默點頭。

「害怕嗎？」

馬振桓沒回答，但視線移開了。

一陣沉默。

「那個不是真的歷史，是編的故事，對吧？」馬振桓問道。

「當然啊！完全沒有女生欸…就是有也會滅絕不會傳下來吧？」易柏辰答道。

「如果一定會滅絕，then why do we…, I mean they, hesitate？」

「蛤？」

「沒什麼。」

馬振桓說要去吃午飯，匆匆結束了視訊。睡不著的易柏辰把通話記錄反覆聽了幾次，終於聽懂馬振桓那句英語說了什麼。

「對吼！到底在猶豫什麼啊？」

這回沒有劇本，為什麼不照自己的意思來？

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

天璣是一個篤信巫卜的國家，看著國師及其掌管的天官署不斷擴權，他的阿蹇殫精竭慮制定的政策改革，總是被天象、卜卦之類毫無根據的理由阻撓；成天藉口為天璣祈福、禳災，不斷要求更多的錢糧絹布中飽私囊，齊之侃真恨不得用千勝把天官署那些蠹蟲全給滅了。

「沒用的，小齊。冰凍三尺非一日之寒，殺掉這批人，再換一批人上來，問題還是一樣，此其一也。」

「我們選一批不會這麼貪得無饜的。」

「小齊，教育的內容和方式會決定人的思想，環境和規章制度則會主導人的行為。這些沒有改變的話，即使一開始不貪，時間長了，還是會變得同樣貪得無饜。」蹇賓靠在齊之侃肩上，整個人都柔和了幾分。「如你一般不跂不求，始終如一的人，在這世上是難得有的。」

「其二，國師他們為求自保，恐怕什麼都做得出，輕則搧惑愚民作亂，重則通敵叛國，開門揖盜，對國家的傷害是難以估計的。」

「那把天官署直接廢掉呢？」

「其三，所謂『國之大事，在祀與戎(1)』。你是我的上將軍，軍隊的重要性不必我多說；祭祀、巫儀並不僅僅是愚民的迷信，它也有凝聚、安定民心的作用在。我自然也想廢掉天官署，將權力收回，但這並非一朝一夕可成。必須步步為營，慎而又慎。否則，這王位恐怕很快便要換人坐了。」

蹇賓說完，自嘲地笑了笑。等了一陣，齊之侃一直沒應聲，他有些疑惑：

「小齊？」

齊之侃好像被這聲「小齊」嚇了一跳，渾身一震，弄得看不見的蹇賓也跟著緊張起來。「可是外間有動靜？」

「無事。臣…，我，方才一時分神，罪該萬……」

話沒說完，嘴已被捂住了。

「再說這些死死生生的廢話我真生氣了。」

「王上息怒。其實……」

「無事。我說的東西太枯燥，不怪你。」

蹇賓已表示不在意，於是齊之侃訥訥張口，終究沒說出來。原來齊之侃一邊聽蹇賓說話，一邊看著兩人映在牆上的身影，伸手在蹇賓面前揮了揮，確定他看不見之後，他忍不住做了件極度無聊的事──讓自己的影子去親吻蹇賓的影子：額頭、眼睛、鼻尖、正要吻到嘴唇時，那聲「小齊？」讓他瞬間回神，一陣慌亂之後又陷入兩難：自首，說不出口；裝死，等於在騙阿蹇，感覺更糟糕。他還在糾結，肩膀一輕，蹇賓已經重新躺平，轉頭對齊之侃道：

「明日不上朝，批奏章是不可能了，不如久違地睡個飽。」

蹇賓躺平後，也許是因為齊之侃在身邊令人安心，也許是早已疲憊不堪，蹇賓很快便睡熟了。獨留齊之侃一人輾轉反側，最後他下定決心，坐起身，把剛剛中斷的影子遊戲玩到最後。完成後，齊之侃這才滿意地躺下，跟著他的王上進入夢鄉。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

1）語出《左傳．成公十三年》。

偷渡了些無聊的東西…


	8. Chapter 8

> Some unseen fingers, like an idle breeze, are playing upon my heart
> 
> the music of the ripples.
> 
> 某些看不見的手指，如慵懶的微風，正在我的心上奏著潺湲的樂聲。 
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

馬振桓醒來時是夜裡。四周一片漆黑，他睜著眼，在床上一動不動地繼續躺著。因為眼前同樣是一片黑暗，他一時無法確定自己現在是蹇賓？是馬振桓？還是……

（應該…不會是易恩…吧？）

馬振桓被這個無厘頭的想法嚇得清醒了一點點。不過，剛剛從睡夢中醒來的腦子，思考仍是卡卡的。馬振桓躺了好一會兒，伸手摸了摸身旁。

沒有人。

摸索床頭，抓到了手機──很好，蹇賓排除。

凌晨兩點半，手機的前置鏡頭幫助他確認了自己現在是視力如前的馬振桓。他聽人說過莊周夢蝶的故事，初聽這故事的時候，他覺得莊周就是睡昏頭了吧？！搞不清楚自己是蝴蝶夢境裡的莊周，還是莊周夢境裡的蝴蝶這種事，對當時的馬振桓而言是難以想像的。沒想到現在自己居然生出了同樣的疑惑。

我究竟是方才離開化身蹇賓的夢境，清醒狀態的馬振桓；還是進入化身馬振桓的夢境，睡眠狀態的蹇賓？

可能換一種方式理解會容易些：也許跟/系列的設定類似，因為某種奇怪的時空耦合效應，夢裡，我和易恩到了另外一個平行（或者歪斜？）的時空，扮演存在於那個時空的對應角色。

或者，更簡單粗暴一點：這就是ＩＥ結界裡多次發生的不可思議事件之一。跟身體互換或是無盡重複的十二月二十三日一樣，不知道為什麼發生、不知道什麼時候結束；既看不出意義，也無法解譯想傳達的訊息──如果有的話。

至少，在夢裡他和易柏辰可以看得見、摸得著對方，不像現實中隔著整個太平洋，除了不時卡成一片馬賽克的越洋視訊之外沒有辦法相見。

也或許，這一切並沒有那麼複雜，他只是想他的易恩了。

那怎麼解釋易柏辰做了同樣的夢？

（也許…他也想我了。）

馬振桓想到這裡，嘴角不自覺地上揚了。畢竟我倆腦迴路總是很一致，夢到一致的情節內容也不算太奇怪…

…吧？

可，為什麼蹇賓會看不見呢？他看不見小齊，我就也看不見易恩了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

（Why do we hesistate?）

不知道是誰在說話。

齊之侃睜開眼，蹇賓正在身旁熟睡著──該說居然，還是果然呢？他一下子無法決定──又把自己蜷成小小一團。明明是八尺有餘的高個子，平時在朝堂或祭典上，服袞冕的他高高在上，不怒自威，凛然有不可犯之色；誰想得到他睡覺時會把自己蜷成一小團呢？初相識時，阿蹇就是這麼睡──山林裡的野獸也大多這樣睡，一來有效減少體溫散失；二則儘可能護住柔軟的腹部等要害處，是一種隨時保持戒備的睡姿。

（Why do we hesistate?）

然而，以一位養尊處優的貴族子弟而言，齊之侃以為，未免過於缺乏安全感了。

（Why do we hesistate?）

看著蹇賓安靜的睡顏，齊之侃想起從前在山中劍廬，兩個人擠一張單人竹榻的日子。要是兩個人都是四仰八叉攤開了睡的豪邁睡法，肯定是擠不下的。阿蹇不占地方的睡覺習慣恰好解決了問題；可如今王宮寢殿的床榻這麼大一張，睡在上頭仍然蜷縮成一小團的王，卻未免顯得淒涼。

（Why do we hesitate?）

大概是某種異國語言，或者是某種巫術咒語，齊之侃完全不懂意思，這句話卻一直在腦中縈繞不去。像來自亙古荒原盡處飄渺的呼喚，又像溫柔的戀人輕附在耳邊的呢喃；像在戰場徘徊的魂魄在破曉前的低泣，又像思念故鄉的旅人在月光下的嘆息。

（Why do we hesitate?）

熟睡的蹇賓不知何時皺起了眉頭，似乎陷在夢魘裡了。

（Why do we hesitate?）

於是齊之侃的眉頭也皺了起來，自己卻沒有察覺。

（Why do we hesitate?）

那奇怪的，咒語般的句子仍然在腦中不停重複著。齊之侃用力甩了甩頭，想把這句子甩出去。

（Why do we hesitate?）

──毫無效果，當然。

「小齊…委屈你了…小齊……」

陷在夢魘裡的蹇賓說起了夢話。聲音很小，很模糊，可每個字都狠狠敲在齊之侃心上，他幾乎喘不過氣。

「阿蹇，小齊不委屈的。」

齊之侃低聲應道。不知是不是那句「咒語」的效力，他這回不假思索，便將手指覆在蹇賓眉間輕輕摩挲，試著將它撫平。待蹇賓眉頭終於舒展開來，睡顏恢復平和，齊之侃才依依不捨地收回手。

「別走……」

不知是不是又陷入另一個夢魘中了。齊之侃只得握住蹇賓向身旁胡亂摸索的手，不由自主放在唇邊輕吻之後，想到王上或許每夜都睡得如此不安穩，他再也沒有多餘的心思去顧慮禮法和君臣分際。他的阿蹇需要他，沒有什麼比這更加重要。

齊之侃一把將人撈進懷裡，湊近他耳畔輕聲道：

「小齊不走，阿蹇莫怕。」

語畢，順勢吻了懷中人漂亮的耳廓。他的阿蹇似是覺得癢，抬手揉了揉耳朵，既未抗拒也沒有醒來，調整了一下姿勢，便又睡過去了。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

這兩天突然發現我寫現代背景的故事好像總是寫著寫著就科幻了。發現這件事之後，反骨心態就很不想再寫成科幻故事。由於也沒有人在看，這文現在基本上是我餓了想啃東西就寫一點。哈哈~反正想到哪寫到哪。自嗨才是正確的最高指導原則。Yeah, ok, cool!


	9. Chapter 9

> The hurricane seeks the shortest road by the no-road, and suddenly ends its search in the nowhere.
> 
> 颶風於無路之中尋求最短之路，又突然在無有之國終止它的追尋。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

易柏辰睡得迷迷糊糊，伸臂往身側一攬，卻撈了個空。

人呢？！

「阿蹇…王上！」

易柏辰大驚，幾乎整個人從床上彈了起來。在床邊呆坐了許久，總算稍微把腦袋裡糾纏成一團的思緒梳理出來：

我是易柏辰，我在房間裡，我一個人睡。

沒有阿蹇/或王上/或Evan，沒有。

然而美人在懷的記憶，在腦海中清晰深刻得一點也不像是夢。易柏辰不由得看了看自己的手掌──上面彷彿還殘留著那人腰際柔韌的觸感，那個總把自己蜷成一小團，彷彿前一刻還窩在他懷裡安睡的人……

真的不存在…的嗎？

他捏了捏自己的腰──不對。不管線條還是手感都不對。

馬馬的腰摟起來的手感是怎樣的呢？易柏辰將記憶所及，與馬振桓有過的互動一一盤點過一遍，摟倒也不是沒摟過，可都是玩遊戲啊打鬧成一團之類，並沒有留下深刻印象。

馬振桓那傢伙雖然在國外長大，但並不像一般印象中的西方人或ＡＢＣ那樣熱情開放，有時甚至比易柏辰這個在臺灣土生土長的還拘謹保守。唯一符合所謂「西方人特色」之處大概只有距離感…不，不是高傲或冷漠，該怎麼說好呢…和人相處，他會很小心地不越線，同時不讓人越線。如果易柏辰沒那麼少根筋，跟他彷彿具有自行繁殖能力的各式雜物一樣老是不小心越線的話，或許他們得花更長時間才能達到現在的交情──是的，易柏辰對於他和馬振桓情誼深厚的必然性擁有強大的謎之自信。

那傢伙一直小心翼翼地維護著自己的小世界，別人進不去，他也出不來。馬馬就只有這點跟蹇賓一樣…

（…等一下，跟蹇賓一樣！跟阿蹇一樣！原來如此！齊之侃你這個笨蛋！蠢貨！）

想明白的易柏辰激動得睡不著，於是他又拿起手機，打給馬振桓。

「易恩？你……」

「馬馬馬馬馬馬我懂了！」

「懂什麼了？」

「煎餅王跟你一樣又膽小又Set！」

「……」馬振桓腦中短暫空白了兩秒。幾個深呼吸之後，他再次開口：「易．柏．辰，你半夜不睡覺特地打電話過來，就是為了告訴我我又膽小又Set？」

「不是，是你跟煎餅王都……」

「…沒事我掛了。」

「喂喂喂，等一下啦……」

「說。」

「齊之侃會保護蹇賓的。」

「…然後？」

「你易恩哥會罩你的。不用那麼Set，什麼事都自己一個人硬撐。」

「…嗯。」

「快點回來。」

「…嗯。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

（天亮了……）

蹇賓睜開眼睛，卻未起身。一個月過去，儘管仍舊不能視物，但也不是毫無進展，至少能分辨晝夜的明暗差異。

榻上只有蹇賓獨自一人。一如往常。

雖然在齊之侃的掩護之下，包括國師在內的眾臣一時尚不能確定蹇賓視力衰退程度如何，但王上罹患眼疾之事已經傳出，王城裡各式各樣的謠言也已開始流傳。預期中的逼宮還在蘊釀，各地水患的急報卻先到了。連月霪雨導致河水暴漲，沖壞了河堤。洪災不但令人民流離失所，家破人亡，今年秋稼亦付諸流水，顆粒無收。蹇賓急命各地開倉賑災，這才發現各地倉廩儲糧短少許多。才收到消息的蹇賓滿腔怒火，奏摺抓在手裡還來不及摔，奉常令自己送上門來了。

「國師他老人家正在為祈福禳災儀式閉關齋戒，未能親自前來面見王上，故由微臣代表。……」

奉常令冗長的稟告大意其實很簡單，陪侍在側的齊之侃替他做了總結：

「災害很大，祭典也要大，要更多錢。」

下一秒，儘管看不見，蹇賓手裡的奏摺還是既狠又準地砸在奉常令臉上。

「王上息怒，這都是為了讓天璣繼續獲得眾神庇祐，不得不然啊！」

奉常令伏在階前，蹇賓扔完奏摺餘怒未消，氣得又掀了几案，奉常令連滾帶爬後退閃避，才免於掛彩。

「滾！」

「王上……」平日一向懦弱的奉常令，居然膽敢繼續爭取，讓齊之侃相當意外。

「回去告訴國師，祭典費用減半。辦不了就別辦了！」

怒不可遏的蹇賓語畢，霍然起身，一陣天旋地轉，眼看要倒下。齊之侃顧不得其他，將自己親鑄的神兵「千勝」隨手一扔，急忙上前，總算堪堪接住人。

齊之侃怒極，喚人傳醫丞後，轉頭瞪著呆立一旁的奉常令，咬牙切齒道：「奉常令還不走，莫非等著在下用『千勝』送你一程？」

奉常令嚇得雙腿發軟，這才唯唯諾諾地退下了。

「王上莫要為這幫小人氣壞了身體。」齊之侃咬牙切齒地勸道。

「小齊的勸解怎麼聽起來比本王還生氣？」蹇賓說著，忍不住掩口一笑。

「王上……」

蹇賓情緒切換之快，讓齊之侃都懵了。這聲「王上」裡不難聽出幾分委屈──對誰都不苟言笑的天璣國上將軍這難得一見，幾乎像是撒嬌的小委屈，讓蹇賓最後一點怒氣也消失得無影無蹤了。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

這段時間狀況不算很好，我如此，馬馬可能也是。因為雙線劇情中的真人線有點太貼近現實，所以卡關了，和現實中的馬馬有點像，在小齊和阿蹇這條線又為了後續場景取捨…包括結局設計龜了很久一直砍掉重練，所以第九回寫了好久。加上老福特各種令人疲憊的莫名屏蔽……

但總之，還是生出來了。一定不會坑，因為我有平坑強迫症。只是故事會多長、會長成什麼樣連作者本人也都完全不知道，圈冷我又文筆貧弱，受害者不至於太多，但為了無愧於心還是提醒一聲。入坑一定有風險，追文需謹慎。謝謝來看文的各位（九十度鞠躬）


	10. Chapter 10

> I cannot tell why this heart languishes in silence.
> 
> It is for small needs it never asks, or knows or remembers.
> 
> 我說不出為何這顆心在沉默中萎凋。
> 
> 是為了它那不曾索討，不曾知曉，不曾回想到的微小需要。 
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

天璣雖然也同鈞天諸國一般自立稱王，但王的權力仍相當受限。除了王畿由王直接控制之外，各貴族封地僅每年按時上繳貢賦，戰爭時供應兵丁輜重，此外一皆由封地領主自行治理，王是無法直接插手封地內事務的。

「小齊不信鬼神之說，想必對本王長久以來對天官署的多方忍讓，無法苟同吧？」蹇賓讓齊之侃扶著回臥榻躺下時，笑著問道。

「臣不敢。」

「我現下雖看不見，小齊對天官署那幫人的不滿還是聽得出的。」

「臣…確實不明白。」最不明白的是王上方才到底生沒生氣？可齊之侃想得眉頭皺成一團也決定不出該不該問。

「我國除了直屬於本王的王畿之外，其餘各地由受封的貴族統治。封地的人民僅聽命於他們的領主，並不直接聽從本王號令。然而，若不將權力集中到本王手上，列強環伺下的天璣國是沒有機會的。」

齊之侃聞言，不禁回想起玉衡故道一役，貴族們封地距玉衡故道越遠的，藉口越多，應當出的兵馬錢糧變著法兒拖延，抵達前線的時間一拖再拖。若非他早早定下奇襲之計，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度奪下對方五城，既供軍隊就地補給，又作兩國談判籌碼；別說控制玉衡故道，恐怕還得損失不少城池。事後，儘管王上大為震怒，明面上能給的處罰卻十分有限。

「王上所言極是。」思及此事，齊之侃點頭表示認同。

當然，蹇賓本不是能就這麼算了的性子，何況事涉齊之侃，無疑觸了他的逆鱗。那些貴族日後仍為此付出了沉重的代價──方式並不光明磊落，齊之侃也未曾參與──那段時間他「正好」出使遖宿，根本不在國內，故而毫不知情。

如非萬不得已，他不想髒了小齊的手，也不願光風霽月的那人看見他的王是如何滿手血腥，為達目的不擇手段。

「寡人即位以來，一直朝著變法強國之路努力。然而阻力實在太大，就算本王的上將軍乃將星轉世，總不能出兵將所有貴族封地一一打下來呀！」

「…王上見笑了。」

被蹇賓一語中的，著實令齊之侃尷尬不已，所（可）幸（惜）蹇賓看不見，並未覺出什麼不同。

「原來王上為了聯合國師，收回貴族手中權力，才不得不對天官署多方忍讓嗎？」

「可以這麼說。」蹇賓微笑。「天璣人民崇信巫卜，而各地主持祭祀、祓除邪祟的祭司們隸屬於天官署，是天璣國目前唯一能直接如臂使指般操縱、調查各封地內部情況的人；將來變法改制時，不可避免仍需藉助他們的力量。」

蹇賓說到這裡，看上去已是十分疲倦，不得不停下來稍事休息。於是齊之侃勸道：「王上自水患發生以來，每日殫精竭慮，宵旰勤勞，較平日有過之而無不及。還請王上保重，早些歇息才好。」

「…我知道，小齊不愛聽這些權謀算計。」蹇賓勉強笑了一下，嘆了口氣。「若是時間能再充裕些…也罷，小齊也早些歇息。」

若是平日的齊之侃，多半是愣在原地，張口結舌不知所措──不知從什麼時候開始，在王上身邊時他總是這樣，不是說出惹得王上不開心的話，便是不知說什麼才好，空留大片難堪的沉默。不過此刻，也許因為接住險險倒下的王上時那越發瘦骨嶙峋的手感；也許是被那在耳邊縈繞不去的奇怪咒語所蠱惑；也或許是那聲令人不忍的輕嘆過於沉重地壓在心上。齊之侃拋下了一直以來的小心翼翼，率直說道：

「王上總是趕我走。」

「我…，臣…不想走。」

「臣不明白。王上明明那麼親切，卻總是裝作冷淡；明明那麼溫柔，卻要扮作狠戾殘酷；明明不喜歡孤獨，明明需要照顧，卻總是將臣推開……」

「小齊，」蹇賓不自在地試圖打斷他，卻沒有成功。

「王上在閃躲。」齊之侃斷言。「可是為什麼？那是什麼？我…臣可以替王上除掉它，讓王上安心。」

雖然有許多東西顯然超出齊之侃能力之外，比如別有用心的國師、自私自利的貴族和虎視眈眈的敵國，但只要王上需要，他願意用他所有的一切，替王上除去所有的威脅。

「小……」

「只要是王上說的，」齊之侃不讓蹇賓打斷他，自顧自說下去。「臣都是極願意聽的。只是不願王上累壞了身體──王上實在太不愛惜自己了。」

齊之侃這番直率真摯的關心讓蹇賓完全沒法顧左右而言他。他握著齊之侃的手，想說點什麼緩和氣氛，不想才張口，眼眶一熱，竟沒來由生出一股落淚的衝動，他不得不狼狽地停頓許久。久得齊之侃幾乎以為自己又說錯話了。

「小齊，方才本王的奏摺有沒有扔中奉常令那廝？」好不容易調整好情緒，蹇賓問了個十分突兀的問題。

「有，準確無誤地砸在他臉上。」

蹇賓愉快地笑了──可惜沒能持續多久，眉頭便又蹙起。他一向個性極是要強，再疼也不吭一聲。可慘白的臉色和額上的冷汗是藏不了的。

「王上可是頭又疼了？臣叫人傳醫丞來。」齊之侃急忙起身，被蹇賓拉住了。他疼得一時說不出話，只得搖搖手示意。待這一陣疼痛稍稍緩和，他全無血色的嘴唇動了動，似是想說什麼，力氣卻不夠。齊之侃只得將耳朵湊近他唇邊。

「別…醫丞是…是國師的人。」蹇賓喘著粗氣，好半晌才說道：「國師至目前為止始終不能確定我的身體狀況究竟如何，他生性膽小多疑，這才不敢貿然逼宮。」

（所以才問砸中了奉常令沒有嗎？）

齊之侃並未問出口，蹇賓卻似心有靈犀，回答了他的疑問：

「一半一半吧…不被看穿之外，砸中那廝還是很解氣的。」

蹇賓揑了揑齊之侃的手，笑得像個惡作劇得逞的頑皮孩子。可惜不多久，頭疼再次加重，那個太過短促的淘氣笑容再也沒有機會重現。

  
  


【待續】


	11. Chapter 11

> death's stamp gives value to the coin of life; making it possible to buy with life what is truly precious.
> 
> 死亡的印記賦予生命的錢幣價值，使它得以用生命購買那真正的寶物。 
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

「我本應親至災區勘查慰問，立國以來諸事纏身，還沒機會巡狩國境四方。然如今…思前想後，只能託小齊替我走一趟。」

蹇賓一張臉白得嚇人，可還是朝向齊之侃的方向勉力綻開一個無可挑剔的笑容。那笑容美得太不真實，恍惚間，齊之侃覺得他的阿蹇正在逐漸變得模糊、透明，直至完全消失。

他這輩子第一次感受到排山倒海而來，瞬間滅頂的恐懼。

阿蹇反覆呢喃著「小齊別走」的時候，是不是也在這樣廣袤無際的恐懼裡掙扎？

「王上…怕不怕？」

「嗯？」

「臣，臣的意思是……」

「怕。」

齊之侃還在想該怎麼組織語言，蹇賓已經回答了。

（他在蹙眉忍耐的同時竟然還能微笑。）

齊之侃這樣想著，回過神來，他的手指已經在蹇賓眉間輕輕揉按，試圖撫平他眉間的皺紋。

（老在腦子想明白之前身體就做了，齊之侃自己也很無奈）

這並不是齊之侃第一次這樣做。那回蹇賓突然來到他府邸議事，所議何事已不記得，他只記得蹇賓皺起的眉。齊之侃一如侍疾時那般，自然而然伸手想為他撫平，卻被正說得興起的蹇賓一抬手擋開了。

那是齊之侃第一次真正意識到他和蹇賓之間存在無法跨越的身份差距。日後回想起來，那之後，他才真正打從心底將自己定位為臣子。此前不過是入境隨俗，依樣畫葫蘆而已。

敏感如蹇賓，自然立刻便覺出齊之侃的轉變，卻不明白其中緣故。於是那段時間蹇賓情緒一直很惡劣，幾乎天天對（齊之侃以外的）朝臣大發脾氣，然而包括齊之侃──甚至蹇賓自己──在內，沒有人理得清王上為何脾氣變得更壞了。

直到蹇賓這回眼疾惡化，兩人間的關係才又緩和下來。蹇賓只在齊之侃面前展現的脆弱、無助、以及那份理直氣壯又全心全意的依賴…一切彷彿又回到山中的日子。於是齊之侃慢慢又忘了要扮演好臣子的角色。這不，他不覺又做了同樣的事，只是這回蹇賓看不見，無法再及早擋開。

蹇賓愣了一下，並不阻止，那磨人的疼痛似乎也隨著齊之侃的動作暫時停止肆虐，蹇賓總算有餘力多說幾句。

「我幼時膽子很小，怕黑、怕鬼、怕一個人被丟下、怕天象變化、神明降禍、怕死…幾乎什麼都怕。」

「可是天璣王不能害怕──至少，至少不能被看出來。」

見蹇賓的疼痛似有緩解，齊之侃很是高興，取過手巾，又替蹇賓擦拭額上的冷汗。

「那麼，王上是怎麼樣克服這些害怕的？」

「時間久了，次數多了，就麻木了；習慣不了的，能避則避；實在避不過，就想辦法讓自己看起來不那麼狼狽。」

「不過，最主要是靠你，小齊。」

「我？」

「有你在這裡，我就不……」

蹇賓最後一個字還沒能說完，劇烈的頭疼又開始了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

蹇賓長久以來一直有頭疼的毛病，然而從來沒有哪一次像這次這麼嚴重。待蹇賓被劇烈頭疼折磨至筋疲力竭，終於枕著齊之侃昏昏沉沉睡去之時，天邊已出現魚肚白。

齊之侃小心翼翼地為蹇賓揉按著太陽穴，在蹇賓睡著之後許久才停下。他已經不知該拿懷中這人怎麼辦才好了。明明被疼痛折磨得不成人形，卻仍舊滿腦子政務；只要疼痛稍稍緩和，他便抓著齊之侃的手繼續囑咐。

（…活像交代後事。）

這念頭一冒出來齊之侃便恨不得掐死自己。不，不會的。我的阿蹇只是特別勤政，只是擔憂受災百姓生活無以為繼，跟後事什麼的一點關係也沒有。

和蹇賓正好相反，齊之侃從小就是個不知懼怕為何物的孩子。他自幼隨父隱居山野，膽量本就大些；又有父親傳授的精妙武藝與鑄劍術傍身，山間猛獸都不是他的對手。他曾問父親，是否每個人都有懼怕的東西？父親回答道：

「生而為人，必有所懼，一如有愛憎喜悲。此人之所以為人耳。」

「可是我沒有懼怕的東西。」齊之侃帶著困惑表示。

「會有的。」

齊之侃的父親摸摸他的頭，笑得很慈祥。他的父親並不常笑，所以齊之侃印象很深刻。回想起來，父親恰是在那一日告訴他：

「天璣侯於我齊氏有大恩，汝日後須以命效之。」

救起阿蹇時，他並不知道此人正是天璣侯世子，日後的天璣王；糊里糊塗隨阿蹇進了侯府之後，他才想起父親所說的話，卻找不到合適時機將此事告訴蹇賓。時間拖得越久，越不知如何啟齒。蹇賓日日周旋於朝中眾臣的爾虞我詐，信任倚重者唯齊之侃一人而已，這時才說出亡父遺命，換作是自己也不免要啟疑竇，何況本就小心多疑的蹇賓。

看著蹇賓好不容易平靜下來的睡顏，齊之侃突然領悟到，人之所以懼怕，是因為有無論如何都不想失去的東西：生命、健康、財富、名聲、所愛之人…因此父親那時說「必有所懼，一如有愛憎喜悲」。在遇見蹇賓之前，他從來是隨遇而安的。山中既沒有什麼足以威脅他生存，也沒有什麼是非擁有不可的。既無所求，自無所謂匱乏；相較之下，他的阿蹇則有太多不能失去的東西，不論是他自己所渴求的，還是作為一國之君必須保住的。

而權衡之後，他為了作為一國之君必須保住的一切，幾乎連命都搭了進去，自己什麼也不剩。

齊之侃忽然省悟，此刻在他懷裡睡得並不安穩的阿蹇，就是他渴求的，絕對不能失去的一切。

儘管遲了許多，齊之侃終於也懂得了懼怕。

依照蹇賓的計畫，他應該立即整裝出發，代王上率軍赴災區救援；可是他的王上，他的阿蹇病得這麼厲害，教他怎麼走得了？

  
  


【待續】


	12. Chapter 12

> The evening sky to me is like a window, and a lighted lamp, and a waiting behind it.
> 
> 傍晚的天空在我看來像一扇窗戶，一盞點亮的燈，以及燈火背后的一次等待。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

再放不下心也得走。

齊之侃深吸一口氣，一手扶著王上後頸，一邊小心翼翼起身，避免驚醒了他的王。扶他重新躺下之前，齊之侃很仔細地輕輕撩起那人如瀑的黑髮，不讓它被壓著或纏住；調整好枕頭位置，拉過錦被為他蓋上，被角掖了又掖。齊之侃半跪在榻前，珍而重之地捧起蹇賓的手，猶豫片刻，終於下定決心，低頭在那手背上印上一吻。

沒有任何人看見，卻是齊之侃此生最莊重的誓約。

他最後一次替蹇賓理好黏在額際那一綹汗濕的亂髮，戀戀不捨地再看一眼，才轉身離開。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

蹇賓的日子並沒有太多改變，他下令有事上奏者除上呈奏章外並需面見口述。王上多半當場給予指示；未能當場裁決者，隔幾日他的朱筆批示便會下來──字跡依舊齊整而秀雅──言事特別不像樣的，或是倒楣遇上王上心情特別惡劣的，也可能立即被自己才呈上的奏章砸中頭臉。王上看著弱不禁風，摔奏章的手勁卻極重，準頭更可媲美上將軍的箭術。王上罹患眼疾之前也摔奏摺，但多半是撒氣掀了一地，並不砸人，所以也沒有人知道王上究竟何時、如何練成了此等絕技。於是眾臣對於王上的眼疾始終將信將疑，就是有意爭位奪權，也沒人敢輕舉妄動。

宛如高空走索般，蹇賓維持住了朝堂中的微妙平衡。

在水患區域，上將軍齊之侃率領軍隊和當地居民一同修補河堤、清理淤積、懲治屯積居奇的富户；不信巫儀、不愛財更不愛權的上將軍，處理起無能怠惰的官吏和勾結營私的巫覡，可謂理直氣壯毫不手軟，還是他一貫簡單粗暴的風格：砍了幾顆該砍的腦袋之後，上將軍迅速掌控了局面。只是，糧食仍舊緊缺，齊之侃只能撥出部分軍糧分予飢民，讓他們能前往未受災的地區就榖。

事情比預期的要順利，雖然有幾處供應周邊農地灌溉的陂塘恐怕需要重建，但由於封在該地的貴族明顯怠忽職守，恰好給了王上削爵貶官，收回封地的藉口，此處正可作為第一階段變法改制的試驗區…齊之侃一邊規劃，一邊在地圖上幾個關鍵位置寫下標注。明日就能啟程回京見王上了。軍國務殷，王上會不會又忘了休息？頭疼的痼疾有沒有加重？

（阿蹇他…會不會也恰好想起他的小齊？）

正浮想連翩，京城有信使到來。原來祈福禳災的祭典雖然未能依照國師的意思辦得更加盛大，但幾經爭取，最終蹇賓還是妥協了──祈福儀式中最重要的部份將由王上親自獻舞。天璣國上一回國君親自獻舞的祭典距今已二十年，當時蹇賓尚在襁褓中，齊之侃甚至尚未出世。

「王上親自獻舞！？」齊之侃幾乎跳起來。「為什麼？」阿蹇他看不見啊！

「國師說，國有重大災荒，按照自古以來的慣例，是要國君親自獻舞，讓神明息怒，重新庇佑我天璣的。國師考慮到王上身體有恙，原本想用更加盛大的祭典代替王上獻舞，但……」

「照這麼說來，還該怪王上不領國師的情了？」

上將軍一字一句平穩緩慢，但周身暴長的強大殺氣，壓得奏事的信使呼吸困難，一個字也沒法回答。

然而把氣發在一個信使身上是沒有任何意義的，齊之侃勉強按下怒火，又問道：

「祭典訂在何日何時？」

「兩…兩日後的寅，寅……！！！」信使話還沒說完，千勝寒光一閃，齊之侃面前的几案已斷成兩截，把信使嚇得不停磕頭求饒。「…寅寅時…三刻…！！上將軍饒命！」

「起來說話。」

「王上身體還好嗎？」

「…不知道。」

「不知道！？」

「王王上為了祭祭祭典的獻舞，需入齋宮齋齋戒沐浴一，一旬，祭典舉行前齋宮外的人都見不到，見不到王上。」

「連國師也見不到嗎？」

「是的，國師也見不到。」

上將軍不說話了。使者等了許久，忍不住偷偷望了上將軍一眼──不巧正對上將軍雖已平靜許多，卻依舊凌厲的目光，腳一軟差點又要跪下去，被上將軍一把扶住。

「莫怕，你並無過錯。」齊之侃不想再嚇他，於是刻意放緩了語氣問道：「還有其他事嗎？」

「有。」信使拿出一個精緻的木盒。「王上入齋宮前下旨，上將軍齊之侃救災有功，今時序入冬，特賜白狐裘一襲。」

齊之侃一愣，白狐裘？那不是王上最喜歡的，全天璣國僅此一襲的嗎？阿蹇自己最是怕冷，賜給了我他穿什麼？心下疑惑，卻沒再說什麼。打發信使回去覆命之後，打開木盒，發現白狐裘內尚有一塊白虎紋玉佩。

齊之侃微一思索，匆忙收起白狐裘和虎紋玉佩，對著軍帳門口大吼：

「來人！備馬！」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

端坐廟堂之上的日子，看似富貴安穩，實則時刻有傾覆之虞。詩云：「戰戰兢兢，如臨深淵，如履薄冰。」(1)做了幾年的王，蹇賓才發現古人的形容用在今日的他身上，仍然精準得無以復加。不，不止。他覺得自己的處境或許還要更險惡一些──他大約是高空走朽索，負重前行，喔對了，還要外加目不能視物。一腳踩空，便是萬劫不復。天璣長久偏安東南，外有強鄰虎視眈眈，內則安逸日久，朝野懈怠，唯一尚且竭誠盡力者，似乎只剩各式大小祭典了。蹇賓雖不至於如齊之侃那般對鬼神之說嗤之以鼻，但論及敬畏之心，說來有些尷尬，恐怕也是不及格的。蹇賓自幼便跟著父母師長行禮如儀（他一向配合著扮演好任何分派給他的角色），從動作到言語，他會反覆練習，直至挑不出毛病；然而蹇賓心中始終是狐疑的：因為他很快便注意到，神明並不總是應許人們的請求，供品豐盛與否、態度虔誠與否、所求之事是善是惡…像是相關，又不完全相關；人們並不知道是神明為他們實現了願望，還是事態本就如此，求與不求皆然；人們會選擇性忘記那些失望的時候，並放大那些願望實現的時候。

但蹇賓沒有。

蹇賓全記得。他一度瞞著身邊的人，將自己祈求過的願望和結果一一記錄在一塊絹上。他記得自己全心全意禱祝母妃活下來，母妃還是走了；他記得祈禱與鄰國交戰得勝。然而父侯在位時一直勝少敗多，直到他即位，封了小齊為上將軍，至今未嘗一敗…還有很多很多。願望有時候實現，有時候則否；並且實現的時候遠比落空的時候少得多。

神祇也許存在，也許不存在。但神祇和凡人的溝通往來確實存在很多有心之人可插手處，這點是毫無疑問的。

蹇賓自然不欲國師獨據其利，而國師也早早看出這心計深沉的孩子，在無可挑剔的行禮如儀底下信仰遠遠不夠虔誠。雙方的關係不可避免地越來越緊張。這幾日因蹇賓需入齋宮行齋戒之禮，不必與國師在朝堂之上針鋒相對，多少起了點短暫休兵的效果。

每日練習祭儀舞蹈之外的時間，蹇賓總是待在屋子的同一個角落──午後的陽光會照進那兒。雖然什麼也看不見，蹇賓仍舊喜歡在那兒凝望窗外，直到天色完全暗下。他會先聽見宮人沿遊廊逐漸走近的腳步聲；接著，則是宮人向他行禮問安，因緊張微微顫抖的嗓音；宮人會點起窗邊那盞燈，然後緊張的嗓音再次響起，向他告退；待宮人逐漸遠去的腳步聲完全消失後，四周便會重歸靜謐。

由這個角落向窗外望去，那將是齊之侃回來的方向。

  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

1）出自《詩經．小雅．小旻》

餓。沒糧。想馬馬。


	13. Chapter 13

> The bow whispers to the arrow before it speeds forth--Your freedom is mine.
> 
> 弓在箭射出前，低聲對它說道：「你的自由便是我的自由。」
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

雖然在電話裡答應了易柏辰，但，「回來」──在各種意義上──遠超過馬振桓原先的預期，竟是件相當困難的事。

班次大幅縮減的國際航線、有錢也很難買到的機票、只比完全關閉好一點點的機場管制、嚴格的通關檢疫、還有時間長到連平日大門不出二門不邁的阿宅都能逼瘋的隔離期，全都是馬振桓沒有想過的。

儘管想盡辦法，卻始終不得要領；眼看著這一年都快耗掉一半，馬振桓一咬牙，不就是宅嗎？老子好歹也當過阿宅，難道還怕宅在家嗎？

事實證明，宅在隔離宿舍這麼長時間，即使對一般的死肥宅而言也是有難度的，對於像他這種有過現充經驗的帥哥而言，當然只有更辛苦。手頭遊戲都破關了，重訓今天都做兩輪了，電影電視劇都看到能背出台詞了…「刑期」居然才過完一半！

連便當都是數著飯粒吃的馬振桓，實在想不出新招數打發時間，於是他學著易柏辰先前告訴他的那樣，搬了張椅子，坐在窗前望著外頭發呆。

易柏辰比他好動，關在隔離宿舍的日子大概比他更熬不住吧？但想到特地視訊過來炫耀自己「先出獄了」的那傢伙，馬振桓還是想給他一拳。

「好好加油，你易恩哥先走一步…欸欸馬振桓你幹嘛？想扁我？行啊！我在Ｎ市等你，包食宿的嘿！啊不過你到時打輸不要哭蛤~~」

想到他從

（「（馬馬）被我搶過來了。」）

（「哎唷馬振桓你超兇欸！」）

到

（「我覺得自己長大了，偶爾也要照顧一下Evan，照顧一下其他人。」）

再到

（「啊你就老人啊！」）

（「馬馬你現在長．大．了，你自己一個人hold得住的。」）

（「你看你，又老，又笨，要是沒有我，你在這邊都不知道怎麼辦。」）

到現在

（「你易恩哥會罩你的。」）

（「不用那麼Set什麼都一個人硬撐。」）

（「快點回來。」）

不得不承認，小孩長大了啊…現在自己好像真的變成被照顧的那個了。

──跟一直受著小齊照顧的蹇賓一樣。

夕陽餘暉下，恍惚間，他好像又回到關在家中時最常窩的那個靠牆的角落…不，不止。這情境實在太熟悉，熟悉到簡直像額外疊加了不知道哪裡來的記憶一般。

然而會是哪裡來的記憶呢？馬振桓陷入苦思。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

不知道。

蹇賓只知道自己從入齋宮前便一直夢見小齊。他夢見夜色已深，自己靠在軟榻一側假寐，等待著什麼。不久，戰甲都沒來得及卸下的小齊由宮人導引進殿。甲片相碰的輕微鏗鏘聲和已刻意放輕，但仍顯急促的腳步聲將他吵醒。見是他的小齊平安歸來，蹇賓急忙起身奔下台階，扶起正要下跪的齊之侃。他拉著人左瞧右瞧，好半晌才嘆道：

「小齊，小齊瘦了……」

停頓片刻，正想再說本王早已賜上將軍劍履上殿，入朝不趨，贊拜不名，今日怎麼還像從前做近侍時那般行走？一抬眼，正對上小齊灼灼目光，不躲不閃，一眨也不眨，仿佛深怕再也見不著似的。蹇賓於是綻開笑容問道：

「小齊怎麼光是望著本王，一句話也不說？」

齊之侃不知怎地便紅了耳根，低下頭片刻，突然伸手捂住他的雙眼，說道：

「王上該就寢了。」

待齊之侃放開蓋住他雙眼的手，蹇賓驚訝地發現，自己看不見了。伸出去摸索的手被捉住，一用力，將他扯進懷裡；接著，那人低聲在他耳畔說了句什麼，蹇賓沒來得及聽清，懷抱倏然消失，他獨自墜入深淵，而後驚醒。

這是什麼意思？小齊究竟說了什麼？蹇賓想不出答案。不管是不是迷信，這夢境太令人不安，怎麼看也不像吉兆。

（我好歹是天璣的王，豈能連小齊都護不住？）蹇賓心想。

就算會被小齊嘲笑迷信也無所謂，東西交到齊之侃手上，蹇賓才能安心，並確信自己做了所有必要的準備。小齊有戰功、有政績，威望與才能兼備，現又有代表天璣王的信物白虎紋玉佩在手，若自己在祭典上（毫不意外地）發生意外，小齊進可爭奪大位，退亦足保全身而去。

至於白狐裘…則是蹇賓的一點私心。希望小齊日後穿著它時，可以偶爾想起他這個功敗垂成──不，離成功還遠得很──可以偶爾想起他這個一敗塗地的庸主。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

祭典當日。

時辰已至，天將破曉，天邊還掛著三兩顆昏暗的小星。祭台周圍已擠滿前來圍觀祭典的人群。天璣尚白，蹇賓依照儀注，著虎形暗紋白縑單衣，蟬翼紗外罩，深青色虎紋領緣，白紗內單，白袴褶，腰間繫一條銀質虎頭帶扣繡雲紋腰帶，烏皮履，如瀑黑髮梳得齊整，乾淨俐落綰成髻，戴皮弁冠，用一枝羊脂白玉簪固定，白玉佩，朱紅佩綬，左手執佩劍「卻邪」。時序入冬，卻邪水色的劍穗和蹇賓的衣袂一起，在清晨的寒風中翻飛著。蹇賓身體孱弱，一向畏寒，此刻為了祭典，連件斗篷也沒加。他本就略嫌蒼白的肌膚此刻凍得越發缺乏血色。在晨光中遠遠看去，倒使得整個人宛如白玉雕成一般，美得令人屏息。

蹇賓邁步，開始拾級走上祭壇，全場的聲音仿佛都被沒收。他的步伐很慢，但很穩，一步一步，直到在祭壇上站定，如往日那般環視全場──儘管他什麼也看不見，氣勢依舊凌厲。圍觀的臣民也不知是誰首先屈膝跪拜，少頃，像是會傳染一樣，全場都跟著跪下了。

奉常令瞥見國師的臉色變得相當難看。

蹇賓等了一會兒，四周始終寂靜無聲，遲遲等不到國師宣布開始。他不耐煩了，廣袖一甩，將手背在身後，神情倨傲冷漠地向國師的方向瞥了一眼，衣袖帶起的風聲像一個耳光，令站在國師身旁的奉常令不由得摸了摸自己的臉，被國師一瞪，又訕訕地縮手。

「王上究竟是看得見還是看不見？」奉常令等到儀式開始，音樂奏起，終於忍不住喃喃抱怨。

「王上看不見。」國師看著祭壇微笑。「他 **會** 看不見的。」

蹇賓清楚知道，祭典的獻舞儀式，對目不能視，至多勉強感知四周明暗的他可謂兇險萬分。為了上達天聽，祭壇一向竭盡所能搭建到最高；他必須跟著節奏，踏著舞步，揮劍斬除諸方邪祟惡靈──不用說，那些扮演邪祟惡靈的巫人有太多方式製造「不幸的意外」了。一直不敢輕舉妄動的國師終究不可能坐以待斃，在一切解釋權歸己，能夠完全掌控的場子，若是這老東西仍然不做點什麼，豈不忝為蹇賓朝政改革最大阻力？

  
  


【待續】


	14. Chapter 14

> You smiled and talked to me of nothing and I felt that for this I had been waiting long.
> 
> 你微笑著，並未同我說什麼；而我覺得為此，我已等待了許久。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

「縱有千軍萬馬我也只是念君的小將…」

被《無名將》鬧鈴從關於小齊和煎餅的夢裡一把拽回現實，多少有幾分超現實的荒謬喜感──雖然被他自己錄的馬振桓鬧鈴叫醒好像要更超現實一點──但「出關」之後就要進劇組，那組鬧鈴聲，謹慎起見（雖然他其實說不出要謹慎什麼），易柏辰還是暫時封印了。

反正那組鬧鈴自帶貪睡效果，叫他起床的效率特別差。

易柏辰按停鬧鐘，起床盥洗。那個夢被迫在令人十分不安的地方中斷，導致易柏辰不由自主將本來就不充裕的專注力用在思考和那個夢相關的事上：

（是不是該跟馬馬說一聲讓他小心點…不對先前我們的夢進度好像是同步吼？那大概來不及…而且那是在夢裡，有辦法小心嗎…話說回來，上次他打來也沒提那個夢，搞不好他已經不做那怪夢了…可惡為什麼他就可以不用繼續攪和在這奇怪的夢裡啊這一點都不科學！算了算了，真打過去我大概會忍不住把他臭罵一頓，把白狐裘賜給齊之侃是什麼製杖操作？！當煎餅王跟他一樣加拿大人不怕冷喔？！我……）

「靠這牙膏味道怎麼那麼怪！？」易柏辰哀嚎。

心不在焉的結果就是又把洗面乳當牙膏擠在牙刷上，還刷了好幾下才注意到不對。

罷了，就當作清潔口腔裡的毛孔(1)吧！易柏辰很隨遇而安地想道。往好處想，至少沒像以前在團裡那樣把熱力鎮痛乳膏擠到牙刷上(2)…那可真是，咳咳，提神啊！

易柏辰就是這麼擅長開導自己。

由於原本盤桓在腦子裡的事被這烏龍事故打斷，易柏辰便沒再想下去，匆匆打理好自己出門趕車去。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

蹇賓「視角」，最麻煩的地方就是沒有視角──廢話，就看不見哪來的視角──進入夢境不久，便從上帝視角被強制切換到蹇賓「視角」的馬振桓忍不住在心裡吐槽。

馬振桓在一片只比伸手不見五指的漆黑稍微亮一點的霧茫茫中緩緩走上祭壇──一個稱職的演員，演什麼就要成為什麼──他默默對自己說。

不知道在這個夢裡死掉會怎麼樣？能不用再到這個奇怪的夢裡繼續扮演蹇賓嗎？會不會永遠留在這個世界，再也醒不過來呢？易恩…小齊他，又會如何？

不行，再以馬振桓視角胡思亂想下去，這場「戲」就毀了。即使演技未臻化境，也要盡己所能進入角色，這是態度問題。

技術層面來講，他這回的「進入角色」應該是成功的──與其說是進入角色，說是被塞進了蹇賓的軀殼裡也許更加準確些──像那次一覺醒來，愕然發現自己變成了易柏辰一樣。

雖然這副軀殼一身傷病不怎麼好使，蹇賓就蹇賓吧！

馬振桓就是這麼有適應力。

看不見真的很麻煩，生怕跌倒的同時又要維持儀態，身段要挺拔，腳步要穩定，身體不能左右搖晃，速度要均勻，氣勢更要做出來…登上祭壇的階梯仿佛一輩子也走不完。斷過的那條腿骨一早就在隱隱作痛；吹了一早上寒風，沒停過的頭疼又加劇了……

不過這些都是小事，不重要的小事。蹇賓努力讓自己忽略這一切，伸手拔出寶劍「卻邪」，等待音樂奏起。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

齊之侃不眠不休拼命趕路，總算趕在儀式開始後不久回到王城。遠遠地，他能看見他的王上在祭台上起舞的身影，隨著節奏穿梭在扮演邪祟的巫覡之間，姿態優美而靈動，毫不猶豫；一柄劍左擊右刺，迅捷有力，「邪祟」們也隨著王上每一次出手一一倒下。一切流暢得令他差點以為王上的眼疾已經好轉。直到齊之侃又接近祭壇一些，鼓聲轉密，圍觀的群眾在某人的刻意帶領下跟著鼓噪，音量不斷增強，他終於發現事情不對勁。

蹇賓的眼疾並沒有好轉，他只是靠練習和聽聲辨位，讓自己每一步都儘可能踩在預定的位置，同時避開扮演邪祟的巫覡，以免撞成一團。此時，不斷增強的鼓樂聲和群眾的呼喊聲讓蹇賓無法再靠聽聲辨位；他的舞蹈動作開始遲疑，儘管不斷側耳傾聽，卻越來越無法判斷其他人的動向。

這時，一個被卻邪「擊中」的舞者，故意倒向蹇賓踏出的方向。蹇賓被絆了一下，一個踉蹌，原本的方向有了微小的改變，隨著「邪祟」們不斷干擾他，再一一倒下，蹇賓也越來越靠近祭壇邊緣。

齊之侃策馬狂奔起來。

再次上場的邪祟們遮擋住王上的身影，觀眾們看不見王上，鼓噪得更大聲了。蹇賓從來不是個好脾氣的王，對故意阻礙他的巫覡們自然不會客氣。唰唰唰連續幾劍刺出，擋住他去路的數人立即鮮血長流，急忙退開。

一切都亂套了！

齊之侃快馬加鞭，同時反手抽箭。又聽得群眾驚叫：

「王上受傷了！」

齊之侃大驚抬頭，果真在祭壇混亂的身影交錯間，瞄見蹇賓右頰多了一道血痕，登時怒不可遏。蹇賓卻似毫無所覺，一劍揮出，又掃開兩個。然而此時他已經踏在高台最邊緣處。

來不及了！

在群眾的驚叫聲中，蹇賓一腳踩空，從祭台上摔了下去。

場內瞬間一片寂靜，僅剩利箭破空而來的聲音。

（國師未免太著急了。）他在心裡評論道。

（本王即使再不得人心，也還是天璣國的國君，祭台這高度摔下去不死也必定重傷。實在沒有必要在眾目睽睽之下將國君射死，平白送敵對派系一個光明正大的討伐藉口。）

當第一枝箭射穿蹇賓衣領，釘上台柱阻止了他的下墜之勢時，他正在忙著評論國師此舉不智之處，仿佛整件事與他一點關係都沒有。是以直到領緣承受不住下墜力道撕裂，他再次下落時，蹇賓還沒完全反應過來。

原來，齊之侃眼見王上自高台摔下，他離王上卻還有一段距離，於是不加思索彎弓搭箭，連續兩箭分別瞄準王上的領緣及衣袖，以減緩下墜之勢；同時韁繩猛力一拉，胯下駿馬自幾排圍觀人群之上一躍而過，直奔蹇賓下墜處，總算及時接住人。

「王上！」

在齊之侃著急的喊聲中被穩穩接住時，蹇賓抬起頭，望向齊之侃的方向綻開笑容。

於是齊之侃也笑了。他知道，那是專屬於他的笑容。

  
  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

1）然而口腔裡並沒有毛孔！沒有毛孔！沒有毛孔！很重要所以要說三遍。

2）純屬虛構，如有雷同，實屬巧合。此等蠢事牙齒小姐有個朋友在球隊集訓期間幹過，因為感覺很像小Po的風格就…欸嘿嘿……


	15. Chapter 15

> Our names are the light that glows on the sea waves at night and then dies without leaving its signature.
> 
> 我們的名字是夜裡閃爍在海波上的光，痕跡也不留就泯滅了。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

在下齊之侃。

落進我懷裡的阿蹇看起來有些狼狽，原本梳得一絲不苟的髮髻鬆了，幾綹青絲垂散在額際；衣衫也因為方才那兩箭而撕裂了。祭服太過單薄，初冬早晨的寒風把他凍得嘴唇都沒了血色，一張臉白得像能透光，右頰上那道血痕成了他臉上唯一的色彩。

我急忙脫下身上的白狐裘把他裹嚴實，又撕下一塊乾淨內襯，小心揩拭他臉上的血痕。

「小齊勿憂，我沒事。」阿蹇微笑道。

我沒答話，僅是在短暫停頓之後，賭氣般加重了手上力道。絲毫不曾減緩的馬蹄聲，和人群的吵雜聲、掠過耳際的風聲一起，迅速被拋在我倆身後。

「小齊？」

我的阿蹇又喚了兩聲，而我仍然未答。阿蹇扭動了幾下，似是想掙脫，然而被我箍得太緊了，動彈不得。

「你要帶我去哪裡？」

我仍舊沒答話，不是跟阿蹇置氣故意不理他──早在山中時已習慣事事順著他的我，一輩子也沒法跟他置氣──我只是，咳，說不出話。我心疼阿蹇看不見，卻必須親自獻舞；氣他才幾日未見，竟削瘦憔悴至斯；氣國師老奸巨猾，差一點要了阿蹇性命…心疼和憤怒令我一個字都說不出來，不得不沉默以對。

「國師應當有後著的。會是什麼呢？」

我不說話，阿蹇竟也不惱，仍以局外人的姿態評論著整件事。如他所料，在國師也隨後趕回王宮之際，日蝕發生了。

天色暗了下來，我也勒馬停步，周圍此起彼落全是驚叫聲，甚至有孩子害怕得哭起來。

「太陽不見了！」「天神發怒了！」「救救我們！」「還我們太陽！」……

我明顯感覺到懷裡的人渾身一僵。

想起那日一時興起，背阿蹇到庭院中曬太陽。他大概是害怕摔下去，抓著我肩膀摟得非常緊。

「你要帶我去哪兒？」他那回也是這麼問。

日蝕發生時阿蹇很害怕。可在我問「難道你害怕？」時，他說：

「有你在這兒，我不怕。」

相似的情境，相同的對話。我突然有些鼻酸。阿蹇最是要強，嘴上說是不怕，心裡多少仍是害怕的吧？

「末將在此，王上莫怕。」思及此節，我不由得低頭湊近他耳畔，低聲安慰道。

天色因為日全蝕之故晦暗許多，但我還是清楚看見我的阿蹇耳朵迅速變紅，接著，又想將整張臉藏進白狐裘裡去。可愛得教我不知如何是好。

阿蹇，若時光能夠倒流，你是否會做不同的決定？

若時光能夠倒流，那一刻，我為何不拔劍屠盡那群愚民，把你帶走呢？每每憶及當日，我總在糾結這個問題；可現在，阿蹇，你莫笑我腦子慢，直到現在，我才終於想明白。

大開殺戒或是遠走高飛，都不重要。阿蹇，那一刻，我腦中唯一的念頭只是想吻你。

想吻你，但不可以。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

我，蹇賓，天璣立國之王，並亡國之君。

天璣立於我手，亦亡於我手。雖不能無憾，然群雄逐鹿，能者得之。我非英主，雖有良將而不能善用；國滿淫祀而不能盡去；民苦災荒而不得溫飽；國力空虛，僅存者一息；強敵接踵，踐我以鐵蹄。天璣之亡，良有以也。

立國稱王，本欲以為變法強國之始，奈何各方阻力之大，超乎預期；加之以殘軀多病，春秋空耗，末年不能視物，我與國皆舉步維艱，獨涉險徑，正應國姓。於戲！天意何其明也！

殉國之際，回首來路。為王，竭盡所能，傾盡所有，與天命一爭，雖敗無悔；為人，此生得年二十有四，唯有摯愛一。不能護其周全，不能任其自由；覊之以恩信，委之以重任，困於朝堂，與德猥才庸之輩並列；而乃數次救我於危難之中，侍疾養傷，雖雜役不假他人之手；為我統一國兵馬，受嫉遭謗，非其罪而無怨。以其逸才，倘遇英主，必當萬古留芳，青史書之，後人頌之。何至將星空殞，寂寞無聞。我雖親之愛之，倚之重之，而適足以害之累之。悲夫！

齊之侃性忠烈，一生唯事一主。雖不能為汝所用，然亦必不效力他主，不需殺之。可以吾語喻之：

年少相識，實於吾為大幸，於汝為大不幸。小齊為吾委屈天性，相伴至今。此心此義，未能報汝於萬一，心常有愧。君王死社稷，理固然也。國亡主殉，吾無恨矣。所願唯小齊平安喜樂，一生順遂。死後無知則矣，若有知，則吾可含笑九泉之下。既不拘役於殘軀，想當得重見汝矣！得天厚遇，不過如此。幸甚，幸甚。

  
  
  


【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

預計下回完結，這回較為短小，請見諒。


	16. Chapter 16

> When I stand before thee at the day's end thou shalt see my scars  and know that I had my wounds and also my healing.
> 
> 當我在那日盡處站在您的面前，您將看見我的傷疤，知道我有我的創傷，也有我的治療方法。
> 
> ~《飛鳥集》

終於填完自主健康管理表最後一格。體溫：攝氏 ３６.５度

老！子！自！由！啦！

儘管心情雀躍到要飛上天，像馬振桓這麼Set的人還是沒忘記保持優雅的形象，拖著行李走出旅館，招了計程車前往車站。關在這裡太久，導致他此刻只想用最快速度第一時間逃離這座城市，仿佛這樣就能讓這得來不易的自由更有現實感一般。

現實感，他需要更多現實感。

隔離的日子，和其他人的互動幾乎為零，日子本就缺乏實感；偏偏每回一入睡，就像穿越到另一個時空一般──不至於反感，卻也並非自願──分段逐步走完天璣王蹇賓那短暫、艱難而孤獨的一生。

這算是ＩＥ結界的一種新形態吧？馬振桓自認稱得上想像力豐富（順帶一說，易柏辰也自認想像力超～豐富），但ＩＥ結界總能超出他的想像。

不談結界了，說說夢裡的劇情發展吧！上天給的時間實在太短了，完全不夠用。他來不及從國師手中奪下神權；來不及變法強兵；來不及興修水利、核實倉廩；並且蹇賓的健康狀況很差，纏綿病榻浪費了很多時間；即使有齊之侃這個得力助手代勞了許多工作，只要還能起身，他仍然不得不焚膏繼晷、夜以繼日拼命趕進度──並且，還是阻止不了天璣的滅亡。差別只在於這回蹇賓不必眼睜睜看著他的國家滅亡──因為到那時，蹇賓已看不見許久了。

夢中的天璣滅國具體過程和原劇本有不少出入，但大方向仍然一致。這一點一度令馬振桓很是挫折，特別是沒能阻止齊之侃自刎殉主這一點，讓他完全不想跟易柏辰談起那個他倆共通的夢。

齊之侃聽他的話聽了一輩子，為什麼最後一次卻不聽他的命令？！

他沒有把握會不會跟易柏辰吵起來，可為了夢裡的事吵架，真的很蠢。

超蠢的，可是他還是很介意。

馬振桓想到這裡，不覺嘆了口氣。如果蹇賓沒有失明就好了。齊之侃多好哇…眼神那麼清澈，目光中對他的王滿是崇敬與眷戀，又馴順，又忠誠，可蹇賓就是沒機會看見了。馬振桓有次醒來之後，因為夢裡看不見小齊太不甘心而視訊易柏辰；易柏辰也曾因為擔心他的視力跟夢裡的蹇賓一樣出問題而找他視訊。易柏辰會嗆他，會故意耍他然後在他上當之後賤賤地笑，會抱怨生活裡的不順或因為做了什麼（自認的）英雄事蹟而自鳴得意；生氣的時候也會惡狠狠地瞪他（雖然並沒有什麼殺傷力…這點還是別告訴他好了）…不，沒什麼不好，但那是易恩，不是小齊。

「臣，心意如初。」

齊之侃說這句話的聲音還縈繞耳際。

最後那個吻…算是什麼呢？

如果能再見齊之侃一面就好了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

Ｎ市，劇組。

這次還是演甜寵劇的男二，演的次數多了，易柏辰忍不住擔心自己被定型。不過這說出來會被笑吧？自己的戲劇經歷分明還沒多到可以被定型的地步。

易柏辰想到這裡，不覺嘆了口氣。夢裡的天璣滅國之前，他還可以在夢裡當齊之侃轉換一下。但前幾天，夢裡那個天璣已經亡國了。全劇終。

雖然這回慕容離傳來的小紙條他全部看都不看直接燒掉，天樞那個詐騙集團也沒得逞，但洪災非常嚴重，官員跟貴族除了貪污跟欺壓人民之外什麼都不會。天官署那群人才藝倒是多點，除了貪污和欺壓人民之外，他們還會作法起乩和胡說八道，把所有人唬得一愣一愣的。煎餅大部分時間都病著，可只要還能離開床榻，他就一直在瘋狂工作：批奏章、查資料、想策略，都累到失明了，直到最後也沒能恢復視力。多可惜啊！那麼好看的眼睛就這麼廢了。而且天璣還是免不了亡國，害他們白忙一場。不過，看不見的煎餅比原本更依賴小齊了。祭典事件之後，蹇賓又大病了一場，齊之侃自然留在宮中侍疾。雖然蹇賓憔悴了許多，整個人瘦得就剩把骨頭，但，咳，直接引用易柏辰的評語吧：

「沒辦法再像原本那麼Set的煎餅王吼，軟萌軟萌的超～～可愛你們都不曉得！」

不過，軟萌只是看起來（而且除了齊之侃，沒人有幸見過軟萌軟萌超～～可愛的蹇賓），內裡還是硬漢的。睢炴城破之時，他自刎殉國一點也沒有手軟。

當然，同樣是硬漢的齊之侃也沒有。

比原劇好一點的是，他這回一直守在蹇賓身邊，在王上自刎之時最後一次接住他──終蹇賓一生，齊之侃再也沒讓他的王上摔倒──小心抱起王上遺體時，齊之侃只覺得他的王上真的好輕啊…難怪無法在這世間久留。儘管滿身血污，容顏憔悴，蹇賓，他唯一的王上，他的一切，依然是他見過生得最好看的人。

遖宿的軍隊迅速將王宮團團包圍住。天璣軍民已經投降，沒有再做太多抵抗──這是王上的命令──不過遖宿軍隊十分忌憚齊之侃天璣戰神之名，畢竟攻城時已吃了太多苦頭，一時不敢擅入，因此齊之侃得以從容地將蹇賓放在榻上，擰來手巾替他擦淨了臉，最後一次仔細端詳。

（Why do we hesitate?）

那意義不明的呢喃聲仿佛又在耳邊響起。齊之侃直到這時才驀然驚覺：那是蹇賓的聲音！語氣柔軟而深情，帶著幾分疑惑。他的阿蹇從不那樣說話，因為他得維持王的威嚴和震懾力。可那確實是阿蹇的聲音…若阿蹇能只做他自己，也許就是這樣的吧？

不過，那些都不重要了。

（Why do we hesitate?）

像是被什麼說服了，齊之侃俯身，虔誠地在蹇賓唇上印下一吻──在最後的最後，他終於做了他一輩子都想做卻沒敢做的事。小巧而柔軟的嘴唇觸感非常好，比齊之侃所知的任何物事都好。

不過，沒時間慢慢回味，他得趕緊上路了。要是跟丟的話，王上該怎麼辦呢？他什麼都不會，是徹底的生活白痴啊！

待遖宿王到達，急忙領著軍隊破門而入時，令他們聞之色變的天璣戰神齊之侃坐在榻旁，左手和他的王十指相扣，已經氣絕。他的的佩劍千勝劍身第一次沾滿血跡，落在身旁，和蹇賓同樣沾滿血的佩劍卻邪在一起。

手機響了，易柏辰被硬拽回現實。

「喂，我出來了。還不能回Ｂ市，收留幾天行嗎？」

易柏辰翻了個白眼，簡直想罵人。

「過來就是了問屁問？！第一天認識喔？」

（敲門聲響起）

「有人找我。等我一下我開個門。」

易柏辰打開門，正是馬振桓。他拖著行李站在門外。一臉嚴肅，大概是想矜持一下還是裝個高冷吧？易柏辰想都不想，直接就伸手就去扯他臉。

「威 ～會 痛欸！」

易柏辰無視馬振桓的抗議，繼續蹂躪他的臉。「你真的是Evan嗎？不會是戴人皮面具的偽物吧？別想騙我喔！社會你Po哥是不會上當的。」

一見面臉就差點被扯到變形，馬振桓原本想說什麼都忘了。為了拯救自己的臉，他「只好」給易柏辰肚子來上一拳。

打鬧結束，兩個人終於重新站定，默契地舉拳相碰。這回兩人臉上都掛著大大的笑容。

他們都明白此刻站在面前的人和自己一樣受了各種委屈，各種傷；也明白他和自己一樣，不打算讓對方看見這些傷；他們各有各的療傷方式，總之，會痊癒的。至於夢中的煎餅王和小齊的傷嘛…兩人都還有一肚子疑問想問，還有各種不滿想把對方罵一頓，但，既然他現在完好無缺，笑著站在自己面前，那些就以後再說好了。

「Bro，我回來了。」

「歡迎回來，bro。」

  
  


【完】


End file.
